Welcome to my Creepy House
by LuLu's Warudo
Summary: [Huis clos] Pardon...J'utilise les noms français dans cette fanfic. Bref, le titre parle de l'histoire: une maison effrayante et 15 personnes coincées là bas durant une semaine entière ! Que va t'il se passer? Bonne question.
1. Introduction de la Muerte

**Hellow jeune cookie! :3**

 **Voici le début du début, le commencement du commencement d'une nouvelle histwar pleine de...sous entendus et plein d'autres trucs bizarres...**

 **Bref.**

 **C'est la première fois que je vais m'attaquer (c'est le cas de le dire) à une fanfic sur Inazuma Eleven , un univers que j'adore et que je ne cesserais d'aimer. *-***

 **Ça aussi on s'en fiche. é.é**

 **Cette histwar ne parlera pas de foot, vous allez me dire "Kewah !? Mais c'est Inazuma Eleven! Quand y a pas de foot...et bah' c'est pas du vrai Inazuma Eleven!". Déjà là dessus j'ai un doute car quand j'ai vu la dernière saison (Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy), je me suis demandée quel genre de drogue ils ont prit pour faire ça mais aussi QUEL EST LE PUTAIN DE RAPPORT AVEC LE FOOT?! (Pardon...je m'emporte...je me pose trop de questions...On ira pas plus loin que "Parce que le Japon!")**

 **Bref.²**

 **Donc, cette histwar est basée sur l'horreur et le gore avek du san et tt tu c! (J'arrête de mal écrire ,pardon...sauf pour le mot "histwar".Faut que j'arrête de m'excuser aussi)**

 **Bref.³**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça dans cette introduction qui n'en est pas une et qui est très courte parce que...le JAPON!**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Introduction :** Bienvenue au camp d'entraînement!..ou presque...

Le bus se dirigeait vers cette fameuse maison d'entraînement secrète. Les jeunes footballeurs étaient tous excités à l'idée dans s'entraîner dans un endroit comme celui-ci...enfin presque tout le monde.

\- Tch, fermez là. Vous me donnez mal à la tête à force de brailler comme des gamins de cinq ans devant des jouets. Dit Caleb tout en posant sa tête contre la vitre froide du bus.

-Tu vas râler durant tout le séjour ? Demanda Hurley à son coéquipier

\- Je n'avais pas envie de venir à votre truc, on m'a forcé! Et pour répondre à ta question:Vous me faites chier donc oui! Répondit le brun.

\- Ça fait plaisir, moi qui pensait que ça te plairais! Allez mon pote, on va s'éclater !

\- Et bah' c'est raté...

Caleb s'endormit la tête collée à la vitre, il avait besoin de repos. Cela faisait plus de trois heures que le bus était en route pour un endroit qui n'existait probablement pas.

\- Hé, Caleb, mate moi ça ! Le rose secoua son ami pour le réveiller. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit un manoir entouré d'une immense forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as? Il se frotta les yeux puis s'étira.

\- Bah, on est arrivés ! Hurley sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Génial...

Les garçons descendirent du véhicule.

\- Wow! C'est...euh...plus petit que ce que je l'imaginais. Dit Dylan en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami qui ignora sa remarque.

\- Ce genre d'endroit... C'est du déjà vu! L'ambiance parfaite pour un bon film d'horreur. S'écria Scotty

\- En tout cas...Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Annonça Axel d'un air méfiant.

L'immense portail s'ouvrit devant leurs yeux et au moment où ils entrèrent dans la cour il se referma aussitôt. Le conducteur du bus s'en alla sans dire le moindre mot. Ils étaient coincés là! Durant une semaine ils vont vivre ici et essayer de perfectionner leur jeu. Enfin, si s'est possible car ça ressemblait plus à un manoir hanté qu'à un camp d'entraînement.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce petit début! C:**

 **Je tiens à dire que ma remarque sur Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy était à prendre au second degrés, j'aime beaucoup cette saison car... ils vont vers l'infini est l'au delà ! :3**

 **(Non, plus sérieusement je l'ai bien aimée mais c'était étrange et génial à la fois...Mon cerveau a explosé à la fin...RT si ça t'es arrivé à toi aussi)**

 **(Moi même le confirme.)**

 **Ça part en steak tout ça! C'est pas bien!**

 **Bref⁴**

 **Comme à chaque fin de chapitres je remercie mon Senpai de corriger mes fautes de CP.**

 **Et à bientôt pour la suite! :3**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne matinée /journée/soirée/nuit!**

 **(Si le fait que je ne sois pas sérieuse dans la partie "libre" vous dérange j'en suis désolée. (ARRETE DE T'EXCUSERRRRR BLBLLBLBLBLBLBLL) Dites le moi, je demanderai à mon petit cerveau de calmer ses pulsions blaguesques (ça existe ça xD ?) )**


	2. Day 0

**Hello! ~**

 **Et maintenant...la suite ! (oh non! D:)**

 **Avant de commencer j'aimerai vous remercier pour les reviews car j'ai pas trop l'habitude d'en avoir sur les fanfics que j'ai écrites (pour l'instant é.è) et ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

 **Voilà, voilà. :3**

 **Donc petite explication à propos de l'histwar, chaque chapitre représentera une journée complète (certe je ferais des ellipses pour pas que ça soit trop long et chiant.)**

 **Bref.**

 **Celui-ci c'est le jour 0, car il compte pas vraiment comme une journée entière vu qu'ils sont arrivés au manoir dans l'après midi à peu près.C'est la suite de l'introduction.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

 **Sur ce...**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:** _Day 0_ , Explorons les alentours !

-Bon les amis, je vous propose d'explorer tout ça séparons nous en trois groupe de cinq ! Proposa le capitaine d'Inazuma Japon.

-Je serais dans l'équipe de Mark avec Jude, Paolo et Erik. Dit Axel.

\- Dylan, Edgar, Jordan, Xavier et moi seront ensemble. Annonça Mark Krueger.

-Okay! Donc je serais avec Caleb,Thor, Scotty et Byron? Demanda Hurley

-Tout à fait. Mon groupe se chargera de l'extérieur, le groupe de Mark vous allez aider celui d'Hurley à explorer la maison. Allez go!Ordonna le capitaine.

C'est ainsi que toutes les équipes allèrent explorer les alentours.

L'équipe d'Hurley et de Mark entrèrent dans la maison qui à leur surprise était plus sophistiquée et grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

-C'est démentiel une maison pareille! Moi qui pensais que c'était petit...enfin c'était mon impression de l'extérieur. S'exclama Dylan.

-Pas mal pour quelque chose de perdu dans le fin fond du pays. Dit Edgar tout en évitant de toucher quoi que se soit.

\- En tout cas, c'est bien entretenu. Ce manoir à l'air encore habité. Constata Thor.

-Nous le découvriront bien assez tôt. Venez on va à l'étage supérieur ! Dit Hurley en se dirigeant vers des escaliers assez étroits.

Laissant l'équipe de Mark en bas, le groupe d'Hurley fit une premiere découverte assez intéressante; il y avait un autre étage en plus de celui là. Scotty monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et essaya d'ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'étage supérieur mais celle-ci était verrouillée.

-Y a rien à faire c'est fermé ! Dit Scotty

\- C'est une blague? Demanda Hurley

-Je ne plaisante pas. Si t'es pas satisfait de ma réponse, va voir par toi même. Répondit le petit defenseur d'un ton sec.

\- C'est bon! Relax mec, je te crois! Je propose qu'on se sépare pour découvrir chaque pièces puis on met en commun. Ça vous convient ?

\- Ouais...Allons y. Repondit Caleb.

Au premier étage, il y avait dix pièces: Une salle de bain avec plusieurs douches separées. Sept chambres pour deux personnes, des WC et un placard à la partie dortoir personne ne pourrait avoir sa propre chambre, il y assez de lits pour 14 personnes mais pas pour 15. Bon après on peut s'arranger donc ça n'est pas réellement un problè faudra aussi définir qui dormira avec qui et dans quelle chambre et l'indiquer avec des post-it. Ils prévoient d'arranger ça plus tard. De retour au rez-de chaussé Dylan raconta les trouvailles qu'ils avaient faites.

-Ici c'est une sorte de salon avec une salle à manger. La cuisine est un peu plus loin vers la gauche. Sinon rien d'étrange mis à part une porte qui mènerai vers un sous sol mais elle est vérouillée. Ah...Je pourrais vivre ici toute ma vie avec Mark, c'est tellement bien comme baraque! Dit il en enlaçant Mark qui se laissa faire dans le plus grand des calme.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de beau la haut? Demanda Xavier

-Rien de spécial...Il y a des chambres, des douches, des WCs et un placard à balais. Mais aussi une porte fermée qui mènerait vers un étage supérieur. Expliqua Byron en fronçant les sourcils, il semblait être intrigué par l'existence d'autre pièces.

-Quoi qu'il en soit nous devrions en parler avec le groupe d'Axel, allons les rejoindre. Suggéra Xavier

Une fois dehors ils rejoignèrent les autre pour leur faire part de leurs découvertes.

-Je vois...C'est intéressant...En ce qui nous concerne, la cour est délimitée par des murs grillagés, il n'y a rien d'autre mis à part un puis vers la maison et un peu plus loin une cabane pleine d'outils de bricolage. Relata le blond.

-C'est bon à savoir tout ça ! Maintenant on ferait mieux de rentrer car la nuit va tomber et être dehors dans le noir ça ne m'enchante pas... Ajouta Hurley

\- Tu n'es sûrement pas le seul. Allons dans le manoir et reposons nous, le trajet et cette exploration fût épuisante! Soupira Jude.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la demeure et s'installèrent dans les canapés autour d'une petite table sur laquelle il y avait une note.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? C'était pas ici quand on est venus ici pour la première fois. Byron prit la note. Après l'avoir lue, le dieu la montra à tout le monde.

 _"Bienvenue chez moi,_

 _Faites comme bon vous semble et passez un bon séjour._

 _Ah oui, j'oubliais...Certaines portes sont fermées comme vous l'avez remarqué._

 _Mais il y a un moyen de les ouvrir._

 _C'est que l'un d'entre vous meure._

 _Hélas, personne n'osera tuer un ami, alors je le ferais.._

 _Chaque soir l'un d'entre vous mourra jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de porte à ouvrir._

 _Celle-ci est inévitable... Juste pour ce soir._

 _Passez une bonne nuit! "_

-Ce soir...l'un d'entre nous va mourrir...Tué par quelqu'un d'ont on ignore l'existence ou peut être par l'un d'entre nous. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi la vie d'un autre ferait office de clé...C'est dégueulasse! Cria Byron en sanglots.

\- Relax, si ça se trouve c'est une blague, non? Dit Hurley en essayant de rassurer Byron.

\- Ouais! On essaye de nous faire peur. Acquiesca Scotty.

-Alors votons, ceux qui ne prennent pas ce message au sérieux levez la main. Demanda Axel.

Hurley,Scotty,Dylan et Edgar levèrent la main.

-Ça ne peut être qu'une mauvaise blague. Pas de quoi d'affoler. Dit le bleu tout en réarrangeant ses long cheveux.

\- Et qui pense que c'est sérieux ? Demanda à nouveau Axel

Byron, Jude, Jordan et lui même levèrent la main.

-Tch, on verra bien ce qui se passe et après on pourra en déduire quelque chose. Pour l'instant, manger serait une priorité par Calleb

Le brun se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose. Hurley et Axel le rejoignirent. Après avoir mangé de délicieuses pâtes à moitié cramées grâce au grand chef Hurley. Les garçons montèrent à l'étage supérieur et virent leurs groupes déjà formés pour les chambres. Il avait une parcarte avec deux noms sur chacune des portes. Chambre 1: Mark, Axel. Chambre 2: Xavie, Jordan. Chambre 3: Jude,Caleb. Chambre 4: Dylan, Mark K. Chambre 5: Thor, Scotty. Chambre 6: Paolo, Edgar. Chambre 7: Erik,Byron. Le nom d'Hurley ne figurait pas sur les pancartes.

-Et...Mon prénom ? Dit le rose en tremblant.

-Il n'y est pas! Et puis tu vois bien t'es pas aveugle! Répondit Caleb énervé ,celui-ci ne supportais pas l'idée de partager sa chambre avec Jude.

-Ça... Ça veut dire que je suis le premier sur la liste du tueur?! S'écria le surfer tout en secouant Byron

-J'en sais rien...Et cesse de me secouer où je te gerbe les pates cramées à la figure.

Hurley lacha Byron et s'en alla vers l'extérieur pour s'isoler. Il venait à peine de comprendre que sa vie était potentiellement en danger.

-HURLEY REVIENS! Dit Thor en le poursuivant.

-Mh...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Axel? Demanda le capitaine au blond

-Et si le fait que le nom d'Hurley ne soit pas écrit nous induisent en erreur sur la vrai cible du tueur.

-Hein?

-Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que le fait qu'il y est un nom manquant est juste un leurre. En gros quelqu'un d'autre qui mourra et nous ne saurons pas qui...du moins pas encore. Expliqua Mark Krueger.

-Vous êtes deux génies ma parole! S'exclama Dylan en passant son bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami.

-Ils réfléchissent comparé à toi. Lanca Edgar.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je peux aussi réflechir! Même que je le fais tout le temps. Repondit Dylan.

-C'est pas flagrant...

-Au lieu de vous chamailler, si nous allions prendre une douche? C'est pas pour dire mais on doit être bien crades! Suggéra Jordan

Après que tout le monde soit douché, Hurley revient en compagnie de Thor.

-T'en fait pas...Comme tu l'as dit c'est peut être une farce. Et puis si tu as trop peur dors avec Scotty et moi. On te protégera.

-Ouais...J'veux bien, merci mon pote... Dit Hurley en enlaçant son ami.

\- Hum..Désolé du dérangement mais les douches sont libres! Annonça Paolo aux deux dans l'entrée.

-D'accord, on y va! Merci de l'info Paolo! Répondit Thor.

Une fois lavés, Hurley et Thor entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Peut être que l'on ne se verra plus alors je te dis adieu! Shi shi shi.

-Ça n'est pas amusant Scotty! Tu ferais mieux de te taire parfois. Repondit Thor en lançant un regard noir au petit défenseur.

-Pardon, Hurley...Je pensais que vous prendriez ça comme une blague. S'excusa Scotty.

-Pas grave... Dit le rose tout en reniflant.

-Bon bah' bonne nuit et à demain...J'espère...

Thor éteignit la lumière et tout le monde tomba dans un profond sommeil. Mais parmis eux, un seul ne pourra se réveiller.

* * *

 **Mais que va t'il se passer?**

 **Hurley va mourrir?**

 **Oh la la tant de quedtions se posent! (pas)**

 **HS: Aujourd'hui j'ai recommencé l'école, yay, la rentrée c'est cool...C:**

 **J'espere que la votre c'est bien passée ! ^^**

 **Sinon je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant, et bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit! :3**


	3. Day 1

**Bonjour/bonswar jeunes cookies majik de la muerte footballeurs!**

 **Donc et bah...voici la swit de l'histwar qui aura mis du temps à être faite car...mine de rien c'est compliqué à écrire !**

 **Je n'ai aucune excuse valable pour ce "retard" mis à part une certaine flemme qui me rends visite de temps en temps. (Je te hais sale flemme de m...)**

 **Bref.**

 **Je vous laisse lire en paix et on se retrouve en de chapitre pour un peu plus d'explications bizarres sur cette histwar. C:**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture ~_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:** _Day 1,_ Mort et découvertes.

Ce matin-ci, Erik se leva avant tous les autres. Il avait très mal dormi à cause de toutes ces histoires de meurtre...Il alla prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir les idées et ne plus penser à tout ça. En entrant dans les douches, il entendit l'eau couler. Pensant que quelqu'un d'autre se lavait Erik posa une question du genre "Qui est là?". Une question à laquelle on ne répondit pas. Intrigué, le jeune footballeur s'approcha de la cabine et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Ce qu'il découvrit à l'interieur était ce que le footballeur redoutait de voir: le cadavre d'un de ses amis.

Malgré cela, il essaya de garder son calme. Erik détourna les yeux du corps.

-C'est...C'est ignoble...Ça n'était vraiment pas une blague...On va sûrement tous mourir.

Une fois qu'Erik avait à peu près digéré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le footballeur décida d'examiner "la scène du crime". Après sa petite enquête, il bloqua l'accès aux douches. Puis parti dans le salon en attendant que tout le monde se lève pour faire part de ses découvertes.

Une fois que tous les footballeurs furent présents, Erik pouvait enfin leur expliquer.

-Hum...Je pense que vous l'avez remarqué. Scotty n'est pas avec nous...Commença l'Américain

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé? Quelle marmotte ! Dit Hurley.

-Et bien..Il ne pourra plus se réveiller.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Hurley avec un soupçon de crainte.

-Tu veux dire que... Reprît Axel

-Oui...J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort de notre camarade...Scotty. Sanglota-t-il

Le silence s'installa aussitôt. Tout le monde était bouleversé.

-C-c'est une blague ou un cauchemar? Non, non, non, je sais; une illusion! Je sais que c'est tout sauf la réalité.Tout sauf ça... Dit Dylan

L'Américain tremblait. Il était en train de sombrer dans une sorte de folie. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à la mort. Mais il va devoir accepter cette dure réalité.

-Hé ben, il en a mis du temps à réaliser qu'on allait sûrement tous y passer. Tch, quel idiot... Râla Caleb

\- Dylan, calme toi s'il te plait. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est réel. Mark prit les mains de son coéquipier pour le rassurer. Celui-ci l'enlaça, Dylan était apaisé et il se calma enfin. Les autres reprirent alors la conversation.

-Sinon Erik, aurais-tu trouvé des indices là où est décédé notre ami? L'interrogea Jude

-Oui, j'ai une note et une clé pour accéder à l'étage supérieur...

-Peux-tu nous lire cette note? Demanda Axel

-Bien entendu.

 _"_ **Personne tuée** _ **:** Scott Banyan_

 **Survivants :** _14 sur 15_

 **Cause de la mort : **_É_ _gorgé à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine, c'est pratique ces trucs parfois et puis ça coupe plutôt bien._

 **Lieu de mort:** _Les douches,plus précisément dans une cabine fermée avec l'eau allumée._

 **Lieu où le cadavre à été découvert :** _Les douches dans le même état qu'à l'instant où il est mort._

 _Bonjour jeunes footballeurs,_

 _Hier,je me suis fait un plaisir de tuer une personne qui était de trop. Ce manoir a été conçu pour accueillir 14 personnes et non 15. Alors on fait comme on peut pour éliminer l'élément perturbateur. Il était tellement agaçant...Bref,vous pouvez à présent accéder au deuxième étage. Enfin ne vous enflammez pas. Il sera possible d'y aller à partir de cet après-midi. Si vous essayer d'utiliser la clé maintenant, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Dommage, hein? Ma prochaine victime est toute trouvée et je doute que vous puissiez la sauver. Sinon vous risquez de tous en subir les conséquences si vous l'aidez._

 _Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

 _Passez une agréable journée !_

 _Signé : **A** "_

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver...Je suis désolé si ça n'est pas très utile Dit le brun en baissant la tête.

\- T'en fait pas tu as fait de bonnes recherches. On a plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Annonça Thor

Et ainsi tout le monde se dispersa en attendant le moment où ils pourront (enfin) découvrir l'autre étage.

-Pourquoi Scotty? Il ne méritait pas de mourrir! Soupira Hurley. Et son nom sur cette fichue pancarte pourquoi est-il là ? N'étais-ce pas moi le premier condamné à la base?

Hurley frappa le bout de bois,de rage. Puis il toucha le nom de Scotty, tout en sanglotant. Il repassa sa main dessus et senti une étrange matière qui semblait l'entourer.

Le rose gratta la pancarte; le nom du petit défenseur s'enleva et laissa place à son propre prénom qui lui était gravé dans le bois.

-Q-quoi?! C'était un autocollant! S'exclama t'il

Hurley ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup puis il fit un facepalm. _(Plagiat Cyprien!)_ Il était tellement dégoûté de ce qu'il se passait mais aussi d'avoir découvert ça trop tard.

-Putain! Si seulement on y avait pensé plus tôt...Mais c'est tout de même salaud de faire ça, ce genre de blague n'est pas drôle!

Le surfeur entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le rose était épuisé par toute cette histoire. Il s'étala sur le lit que Scotty occupait la nuit dernière et sombra dans un lourd sommeil.

Pendant qu'Hurley se reposait, Axel et Jude enquêtaient sur la scène du crime, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait les aider à trouver au moins une piste sur ce que cherche la personne qui les détient ici.

-Regarde Axel, on dirait que le coup à la gorge a été fait d'une traite. Un coup sec et très précis. Puis après la plaie a été agrandie. Constata Jude.

\- Il semble qu'il n'y ai pas d'autres indices sur le cadavre, pas de traces de luttes, rien. Peut être que c'est dû au fait qu'il dormait lors de "l'attaque" donc il a été tué dans sa chambre, non? Dit le blond

-Je trouve cette hypothèse un peu étrange. Te rappelles-tu de cela sur la note: "Lieu de mort: les douches". Ça ne colle pas trop avec ce que tu me racontes. Expliqua le châtain

-Ou bien, Scotty a vu le tueur. Du coup il est allé se réfugier dans l'endroit le plus proche des chambres: la salle d'eau.

-Ça semble tout de suite plus logique...

-Cette affaire va être complexe à résoudre. Il ne faut pas oublier que l'on risque de mourir à tout instant...

\- On va sûrement avoir des indices à l'étage superieur. Tout ce qui nous reste à faire c'est attendre.

Axel et Jude sortirent des douches, bloc note en main et se dirigèrent vers le salon pour continuer à établir des hypothèses et essayer de résoudre tout ça.

Pendant ce temps là, dehors, se trouvait Dylan, Paolo et Mark Krueger qui discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Les mecs, j'aime pas trop ce puits. Il me donne des frissons dans l'dos! Dit Dylan en le pointant du doigt.

-C'est pas comme si il allait te sauter dessus. Donc pas besoin de t'inquièter. Répondit Mark qui écoutait à moitié son meilleur ami. Son attention était retenue par les buissons qui s'agitaient à l'extérieur de la grille qui entourait le manoir.

-Mais c'est possible! J'ai vu dans certains films que des mains pouvaient en sortir et attraper ceux qui rôdaient autour.

Mark fixait le feuillage des buissons qui bougeait de plus en plus. Quelques secondes plus tard quelqu'un en sorti, et parti aussi vite qu'il en était apparu. On aurait dit une femme avec quelque chose qui gesticulait sur son immense chevelure rousse. C'est tout ce que le capitaine des Licornes avait pu voir.

-Hum...

-Oui, Mark-chouuuu? Demanda Dylan à son coéquipier.

-Je pense que nous pourrions sortir d'ici plutôt que prévu.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea Paolo

-J'ai aperçu quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la grille. Si elle repasse par ici, cette personne pourra sûrement nous aider

-Oooh mais oui! C'est bien pensé ça monsieur le génie! S'écria Dylan

-Cependant, ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle revienne, où même qu'elle existe...

-Qui sait? Pour l'instant seul toi l'a vu. Ne nous faisons pas de faux espoirs. Dit Paolo

-Alors on ne le confiera pas aux autres?

-Pas encore Dylan, pour éviter de leur raconter quelque chose qui est peu probable... Répondit le météore blanc

-Je vois, je vois..C'est une décision bien sage. Acquiesça Dylan tout en se tenant le menton à la manière d'un détective.

Les trois garçons rentrent dans le manoir pile au moment où tout le monde était dans le salon... presque tout le monde.

-Vous faites quoi les gars? Demanda le blond aux lunettes bleues qui aggripait le bras de son meilleur ami.

-Rien de spécial. On vous attendait pour parler de ce que nous avons découvert. Enfin...Pour ceux qui ont cherché, bien entendu. Répondit Axel

-Et où sont Hurley et Caleb?

-L'un dort et l'autre refuse de venir car je cite "J'm'en tape de vos histoires". Expliqua Jude.

-Ow, d'accord.

-Donc, qui commence? Proposa Axel

Edgar leva la main et prit la parole;

-En passant devant la porte de la chambre de Thor et notre cher surfeur. J'ai remarqué que la pancarte était au sol. Mais aussi que le nom de Scotty avait été enlevé.

-Enlevé ? C'est pas sensé être gravé dans le bois? Demanda Jordan

-Justement, son nom était qu'un autocollant et par dessous il y avait le nom d'Hurley. Celui là est bien gravé. Après ça, j'ai vérifié toutes les pancartes. Il semblerait que c'était la seule avec quelque chose comme ça. Expliqua l'attaquant aux cheveux bleus.

-Bien. Ça confirme ma première hypothèse, celle sur un "éventuel " leurre était alors juste. Sinon ça aurait été trop simple... Dit Axel. Bon,Jude, je te laisse leur dire ce que nous avons découvert.

-Hum...Donc Axel et moi, nous nous sommes chargés d'enquêter afin de trouver le moindre indice sur la scène du crime nous permettant de savoir qui nous retient ici. Tout d'abord on a remarqué que le tueur est un pro. Son coup a été donné au bon endroit, à une vitesse suffisante pour que ça soit une mort "parfaite". Dans cette situation, il est impossible de saigner abondamment. Alors pour l'aider à se vider de son sang , la blessure a été ouverte vingt à trente millimètres de plus que l'entaille de base.

-Ça veut dire qu'après l'avoir tué, le meurtrier c'est amusé à le torturer? L'interrogea Byron

-Faut croire que oui. Le châtain fronça les sourcils et ses yeux rubis cachés derrière ces lunettes exprimaient de la haine. Une haine envers le tueur qui en plus de prendre la vie d'autrui joue avec leurs cadavres pour son propre plaisir.

-Oh...C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

-Autre choses? Demanda le capitaine d'Inazuma Japon.

-Ah oui! On pense aussi que Scotty aurait peut être vu le tueur. Ajouta Axel.

-Mais comment? N'a t'il pas été tué de nuit. Quand il dormait, dans son lit et amené dans la salle de bain? Dit Xavier

-C'est une autre possibilité...Mais ça semble peu probable, sans compter le fait qu'Hurley aurait tout entendu qui ça avait eu lieu comme cela.

\- Sinon personne aurait croisé quelqu'un en allant dehors? Un habitant, un touriste par exemple. Dit Jude

-Euh...Non..On a rien vu...derrier...hum...dehors... et...euh..Répondit Dylan de façon peu convaincante.

\- Et puis on vous l'aurait dit. Paolo et moi même étions avec lui. Il y a juste un truc qui me preocupe: la cabane. Ce qui y demeure sert d'arme. Interrompit Mark Krueger.

-C'est pas faux... On devra faire attention. Dit le châtain

Soudain, une sonnerie retenti suivie d'un bruit de déverrouillage. Le deuxième étage allait être accessible.

-Awtch, mes oreilles! Je te déteste personne qui a osé faire ça...Dit Hurley en se réveillant. Il dormait si bien.

-Ah, enfin...S'exclama Caleb

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les footballeurs étaient prêts à découvrir l'étage supérieur. Erik ouvrit la porte et chacun l'explora pour savoir ce qu'il s'y cachait.

C'était un endroit détente et artistique: il y avait une salle de musique, une bibliothèque, une salle d'art mais aussi un petit coin avec des jeux de société. L'endroit parfait pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

-Woah...C'est génial ! Cet étage...c'est de la bombe! S'écria Dylan en sautillant de partout.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu te réjouis autant. Tch, Y a rien d'extraordinaire ici... Grogna Caleb

-On a tellement de choses à voir qu'il nous faudra au moins toute une après midi pour découvrir ne serais-ce qu'une chose sur le "pourquoi du comment" de ce qu'il se trame ici. Dit Axel

-Commençons les recherches plus tard...Je crève la dalle. Dit Hurley tout en s'étirant.

-D'accord mais cette fois tu ne touches à rien dans la cuisine! Ordonna Caleb au rose, il n'avait pas envie qu'un autre gâchis de pâtes ai lieu.

-Ouais...Ouais... Soupira le surfeur

Cette fois le repas fut meilleur, le chef Caleb a un sacré talent culinaire mais il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Austin ou même Archer.

-Merci chef Caleb pour ce merveilleux repas. Il ne manque plus que la tenue de soubrette quand tu nous sert. Ça t'irait tellement bien! Dit Jude d'un ton moqueur.

-Tch. Ferme là Jude! Tes fantasme n'intéressent personne alors tu peux te les garder!

-Anw...Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

-Juste...ta gueule. T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets. Répondit le brun devenu rouge, il imaginait Jude en Maître et lui même en soubrette le servant.

-J'en connais un qui a honte! Se moqua Dylan à son tour

-Tch, ferme là toi aussi.

-Laisse-le, c'est amusant de le voir comme ça. Dit Jude en riant.

-J'me casse. Je reste pas avec un pervers de mes deux. Démerdez vous pour la suite bande de saletés. Le brun parti dans sa chambre, énervé et honteux. Putain...Jude tu es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets...

Après avoir mangé chacun enquêta de son côté et ce jusqu'au soir. Les découvertes furent peu nombreuses mais il feront avec. Et le plus mystérieux dans tout ça est qu'il ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient là et qui voulait les tuer et pourquoi.

Ce soir, tout fut normal, Caleb et Jude ne s'adressent pas la parole lors du souper. L'ambiance était calme et chacun savait qu'il allait peut être mourir alors ils profitaient de chaque instants avec leurs camarades.

Cette nuit là, le condamné savait qu'il allait mourir. Le tueur l'avait prévenu et il s'y attendait. La mort ne lui faisait plus a protégé ce "secret" en attendant sagement son dernier souffle en épargnant la vie de ses camarades, au moins pour ce soir. Il est mort en rendant un service. C'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

* * *

 **Olala mais qui a bien pu mourir?**

 **Vous le saurez...dans le prochain chapitre! lel**

 **#TropDeSuspense**

 **Donc, déjà faut que je vous remercie pour les Reviews de la muerte c vrémen trai jentil de votr pare. Et voilà... Je vous en remercie encore! :3**

 **Merci à Senpai qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre sur lequel j'ai mis un milliards d'années à corriger (je n'exagère pas du tout...c'est faux)**

 **Pour ce qui est de ma source d'inspiration principale c'est pas forcément JUDGE (enfin j'y avais pas pensé, mais ça y ressemble beaucoup ) c'est surtout Dangan Ronpa. Sauf que dans Dangan Ronpa, ils sont dans une école et ils sont enfermés. Y a pas de dewors.**

 **Voilà, voilà la mini explication du jour (enfin plutôt du swar vu à l'heure où je poste ça :P)**

 **Et bien j'ai envie de vous dire à tout bientôt (j'espère)**

 **Sur ce bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit :3**


	4. Day 2 (part 1 sur 2)

**Hey!**

 **Voici la swit de l'histwar de la muerte...où des gens meurent... '-'**

 **Mouah ah ah que c'était drôle !**

 **Faut que j'arrête les cookies...Ça me monte à la tête.**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture! ~_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3,** _Day 2¹:_ Avertissement

En sortant du manoir pour essayer de trouver de l'aide, Edgar et Paolo découvrirent le corps inanimé d'Erik criblé de trous. Son sang tâchait le gazon mal tondu. L'un détourna le regard de cette scène, c'était à en gerber, l'autre se laissa tomber au sol. Ses genoux touchaient le liquide rouge qui s'échappait du corps son ami. La mort de Scotty avait été bien moins violente et "choquante". Serait-ce un avertissement du psychopathe comme quoi il ne faut pas prendre tout ça à la légère ?

-Immonde... Dit Edgar sur le point de vomir.

\- Erik...Désolé pour tout ça. Si on était pas venu dans ce foutu endroit personne ne serait mort! Sanglota Paolo.

-Je vais informer les autres de cette "chose" qu'était Erik il y a peine quelques heures... Et puis ça n'est pas de ta faute Paolo, tu es tout sauf fautif dans cette histoire. T'en fait pas le psychopathe payera pour ses crimes. Edgar caressa la tête de l'italien puis reparti dans la demeure.

De son côté Paolo resta auprès d'Erik durant un bon quart d'heure. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien. Il savait que son ami ne pouvait plus répondre mais il lui racontait quand même des trucs. Quand il voulu partir, le météore blanc remarqua un bout de papier dans la main droite encore intacte d'Erik. Il s'en saisit délicatement. La note était accompagnée d'une clé, comme pour Scotty. Paolo se releva puis alla rejoindre les autres pour montrer ce qu'il avait trouvé. Le brun entra dans le hall d'entrée, il entendit des hurlements. C'était Dylan qui avait littéralement pété un plomb.

\- ARRÊTE DE MENTIR! TU DIS ÇA POUR NOUS FAIRE PEUR, MAIS C'EST PAS HALLOWEEN! Cria d'américain de plus belle.

\- Au lieu de me crier dessus, va voir par toi même si t'es pas content. Ce qu'était Erik hier n'est qu'une tranche d'emmental maintenant. Répliqua Edgar agacé par Dylan.

\- Tiens, notre ami Paolo est de retour! Peux tu confirmer ce qu'Edgar nous a raconté? Demanda Caleb d'un ton moqueur. C'était trop tentant, de titiller les nerfs du gentleman aux cheveux bleus.

-C'est vrai...Erik n'est plus. L'italien en sanglots montra le papier et la clé aux autres.

-Ah bah' ça fait plaisir de voir que monsieur le râleur de service me fait pas confiance! Dit Edgar en lançant un regard noir au brun qui était plié en deux à cause de la réaction de l'anglais.

-Y a vraiment que toi pour rire dans un moment pareil... Le châtain leva les yeux aux ciels désespéré de l'attitude du brun-rebelle-casse-burnes.

Malgré la mini provocation de Caleb, Dylan qui ne voulais toujours pas croire à la mort d'Erik enfouit son visage dans ses mains,ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il en avait assez de tout ça. De plus il craignait de mourir ici, tué dans son paisible sommeil. Scotty et ensuite Erik, qui sera le prochain? Lui ? Un autre de ses camarades ? Pour l'instant ils étaient trop pour définir exactement une victime bien précise. Son meilleur ami l'enlaça tout en lui susurrant des mots apaisants. Après quelques minutes, Dylan se "calma" et retourna dans sa chambre pour réfléchir tranquillement à la situation. Une fois tout le monde prêt à écouter la lecture de la note, Axel commença :

 _"_ **Personne tuée:** _Erik Eagle_

 **Survivants** _: 13/15_

 **Cause de la mort** _: Chute d'un endroit élevé, perte trop importante de sang à cause de son corps transpercé d'une vingtaine de trous d'origine inconnue._

 **Lieu de mort** _: Quatrième étage._

 **Lieu où le cadavre a été découvert :** _Dehors, entre le puits et le manoir._

 _Bonjour jeune imprudents,_

 _Alors comme ça, quand quelqu'un meure, tout le monde s'en contre fiche? J'espère que ça vous a servi de leçon de perdre votre cher Erik. On ne plaisante pas avec la mort. Violente ou douce, il faut avoir un minimum de considération pour celui qui l'a subite. C'est le premier et le dernier avertissement que je vous fais. Plus vous vous en foutez, plus ça sera violent. Quoique ça dépend de mon humeur aussi...Sachez que je vous observe, même si vous ne savez pas qui se cache derrière ces notes , ces meurtres , sachez que je suis parmi vous. Bon, pour ma prochaine victime, j'ai choisi le seul qui a eu l'occasion de connaître ma véritable identité. Soit il ne l'a pas encore réalisé soit il garde très bien le secret._

 _Sur ce je vous laisse,_

 _Passez une bonne journée._

Signé: **E** _"_

-Quel genre de taré est cette personne? Demanda Byron d'un ton agacé.

-Ce "taré" ,comme tu dis, est parmi nous...Répondit Jude

-Wow, franchement chapeau, Caleb applaudit, pour semer le trouble comme ça en juste une seule phrase faut être un putain de génie.

\- C'est vraiment pas bon tout ça... Dit Axel

Après ça, les garçons se dispersèrent. Sans même prendre la peine d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait au troisième étage. La journée s'annonce tendue entre les footballeurs...

* * *

 **Petite explication par rapport à ce chapitre :**

 **Dans le titre du chapitre il y a ce truc : "2¹". C'est pas pour indiquer que les maths c'est cool mais c'est ma façon de dire "première partie sur deux". Voilà, c'était la petite explication du "¹" après je vous vois venir avec cette question : "Mais pourquoi avoir séparé la journée en deux de ce chapitre en deux?"**

 **Et bien tout simplement pour rendre tout ce bordel plus lisible. Je le fais uniquement pour ce chapitre (pour l'instant) car les personnages devaient (enfin) réagir à ce que le psychopathe a fait à mon cher Erik. Je suis triste de l'avoir fait mourir mais bon... (Personnellement, je trouve qu'Erik est un personnage intéressant. ) Après voilà, qui a été touché par la mort du petit défenseur? Sûrement personne. Et puis c'était gentil.C'est pas comme si on lui avait arraché les globes oculaires, attaché le footballeur par les pieds , retiré ses ongles et avoir fait une mini construction de type LEGO avec et aussi étalé son sang sur les murs des douches et fait des smileys avec.** **..Hum, d'accord, j** **'arrête. C:**

 **Par contre si je tue Jude ou Caleb, là je vais me faire taper dessus. On verra bien si je fais ça...on verra bien. x) La suite de la deuxième journée sera comme une journée normale mais plus axée sur mon chouchou Dylan. :3**

 **Bref.**

 **Mon explication est partie en steak...Mais bon, j'espère que c'est un minimum compréhensible.**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive tout bientôt, si moi-même veux bien coopérer avec mon imagination.**

 **En tout cas , j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews :3**

 **Et sur ce...**

 **Je vous laisse !**

 **Passez une bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit! :)**


	5. Day 2 (part 2 sur 2)

**Hellow jeunes muffins!**

 **Voici la swit de la deuxième journée.**

 **Je n'ai rien à dire comme connerie cette fois mis à part le fait que j'aime bien les muffins.**

 **Comme Senpai d'ailleurs que je remercie encore et encore et encore de m'aider.**

 **Bref,**

 **Sur ce...**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4,** _Day2²_ : Doutes et mort.

-Dylan, je peux te poser une question?

-Quoi donc Mark-chou? Le jeune homme enleva ses lunettes et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Mark surprit par ce que son ami venait de faire, il se contenta d'éviter son regard et continua de lui parler comme si de rien était.

-Tu te souviens d'hier quand je t'ai dis que j'avais vu une personne à l'extérieur des grilles.

-Oui! Ce qu'on ne devait pas dire aux autres car c'est sûrement une illusion ou j'sais pas trop quoi de bizarre.

-Tout à fait, et bien maintenant, je peux t'assurer que c'était réel.

-Hein? Pourquoi? Demanda Dylan déjà perdu.

-Ah c'est vrai! Je viens juste de me souvenir que tu n'étais pas là quand Axel a lu la note. Bon, je vais te dire exactement où je veux en venir. A la fin de la note, le psychopathe donne un indice sur qui va mourir comme pour la note précédente. Et dans les critères, il y avait le fait de connaître son identité. A partir de là, je pourrais en déduire la personne que j'ai vu à l'extérieur, serait le psychopathe en question. Après mon raisonnement va sûrement trop loin mais ça reste une hypothèse valable.

-Ooooh! C'est possible.

-Tu m'as vraiment comprit?

-Non. L'americain faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour comprendre ce que le blond lui racontait mais c'était sans succès.

-Me demande pas pourquoi, mais j'en était sûr. Mark soupira. T'es vraiment limité, niveau compréhension.

-Je suis désolé ! C'est trop compliqué ton histoire. J'arrive pas à me concentrer sur deux choses en même temps. Erik est mort, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça... Il baissa la tête.

-Pas grave, je sais tu ne peux pas tout gérer. Et que là, c'est encore plus dur. Moi aussi la mort d'Erik m'attriste, mais j'essaye de ne pas trop...

-De ne pas trop? Dylan releva la tête et vit son meilleur ami en sanglots, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. C'est la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un état pareil. Mark ne disait pas souvent ce qu'il ressentait et le montrait que très rarement. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, l'américain enlaça son coéquipier, lui enleva ses mains de son visage et vit les beaux yeux bleus de Mark embués de larmes.

-Mark ne t'en fait pas. Si on est ensemble, on surmontera toutes les épreuves. Quoi qu'il arrive, on sera jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Le footballeur saisit délicatement le visage du blond et l'embrassa. Tous les deux plongés dans cette bulle de confort et de sécurité; ils restèrent à s'embrasser, blotis l'un contre l'autre durant un long moment.

 **[Pendant ce temps là...]**

-Personne d'autre veut être avec nous pour découvrir le troisième étage ? Demanda Jude à Hurley.

-Ouaip, on est que cinq. Les autres disent: "Je suis pas interressé par vos magouilles.", "Désolé, mais j'ai pas envie..c'est pas le moment.", "Pardon mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça..." ,"Jm'en tape de vos explorations à la noix."et j'en passe. Par contre je ne sais pas pour Dylan et Mark, leur chambre était fermée à clé et ils ne m'ont pas répondu. Expliqua le rose.

-C'est leur problème si ils ne veulent pas être en notre compagnie. Ils iront voir par eux même. Et au pire on fera une "réunion" si on trouve un truc intéressant. Dit Byron agacé par le comportement des autres.

\- Ça n'est pas seulement "leur problème". C'est un problème pour tout le monde. Certains ne se font plus confiance faute à ce qui est dit dans la note. Répliqua Axel

-Une équipe doit être soudée et se faire confiance! Je comprends pas pourquoi il ne veulent plus coopérer juste à cause de quelque chose qui n'est peut être pas vrai. Soupira le capitaine d'Inazuma Japon.

C'est dans le silence que les cinq joueurs découvrirent le troisième étage. Il était plus petit que les précédents. Il y avait une trappe qui semblait condamnée, une sorte de pharmacie avec toutes sortes de médicaments et une salle avec des casiers. Sur chaque casiers, il y avait le nom des joueurs présents ici. Ceux de Scotty et Erik étaient barrés et leur casiers étaient ouvert. Hurley ayant visité cette salle alla prévenir les autres pour qu'ils voient ce qu'il y avait.

-Intéressante cette salle...,Jude observa en detail tout ce qu'il y avait. Il y a des trucs dans les casiers, on les prends?

-Si c'est ouvert, y a forcément une raison. Répondit Byron.

Jude prit ce que les deux casiers contenaient et ils retournèrent dans le salon pour regarder tout ça.

-Je vais prévenir les autres! Dit Hurley en partant aussitôt vers les chambres.

Une fois tout le monde rapatrié au lieu de rendez-vous habituel, Jude prit la parole pour expliquer leurs découvertes au troisième étages.

-Et vous avez trouvé ça dans la fameuse salle des casiers ? Demanda Xavier

-Tout à fait. Le casier appartenant à Scotty contenait une note et la clé pour le casier d'Erik et le casier d'Erik contenait deux notes et une clé avec aucun nom figurant dessus, du moins pour l'instant. Expliqua le châtain.

-Peux-tu lire ce qui est indiqué sur les notes? Suggera Thor.

-Donc, sur celle de Scotty il y a juste un " **A** " dessus et sur celles d'Erik un "E" et enfin une "vraie" note:

 _"Bonjour à toi jeune footballeur qui à découvert le cadavre de Scotty Banyan._

 _Tu as gagné le droit de mourir! Et c'est loin d'être une blague._

 _Comme je n'ai pas envie de m'embeter pour l'instant, je choisis au hasard et manque de peau c'est tombé sur toi._

 _Je te prie de garder le secret._

 _Si tu montre ceci où tu en parles, tout le monde mourra sans même avoir commencé à jouer._

 _Profite bien de tes derniers instants!_

 _A ce soir! ~"_

\- Si j'ai bien saisi le délire du psychopathe, il a choisi de tuer le premier venu sur la scène du crime. Mais cette fois il choisit selon des critères bien précis. En déduit Jordan

\- Il semblerait que tu ai juste. Confirma Jude

\- J'ai envie de vous baffer. Commença le râleur de service.

\- Et pourquoi donc? Demanda Edgar.

\- Y a un truc évident, sous vos yeux, et vous ne réagissez pas. Tch, Vous prenez même pas la peine de le regarder! Franchement Jude, tu me déçois là. J'ai pourtant cru que tes qualités d'enquêteur étaient bien meilleures que celles d'Axel!

\- Je dois le prendre comment? Dit Axel avec une once d'agacement

\- Interprète le comme tu veux. Tout ce que j'essaie de faire ,là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est de vous aider bande d'idiots. Alors, pour une fois écoutez ce que j'ai à dire qui pourra nous faire avancer plus vite car ça commence à devenir chiant. Répondit le brun d'un ton sérieux.

\- Alors, va s'y, accouche.

\- Vous voyez ces jolies lettres en majuscule sur un bout de papier, Caleb les agita devant leur nez. Elles correspondent au nom du psychopathe.

\- Tu veux dire que ce sont des indices qu'il donne volontairement pour qu'on le découvre ? L'interrogea Paolo

-MAIS OUI C'EST CA! Cria le milieu de terrain d'Inazuma Japon.

\- C'est bien mais y a que deux lettres...On peux pas écrire un prénom avec deux voyelles. Dit le joueur au bandeau orange.

-J'ai jamais suggéré d'écrire un prénom qu'avec deux lettres. Si je me base sur ce que dit les notes, le tueur est parmi nous et possède au moins un "a" et un "e" dans son prénom. La liste des suspect est donc : Xavier, Edgar, Axel et moi même. Au moins c'est vite fait. Déclara-t'il.

\- Mais c'est qu'une hypothèse! C'est pas sûr que tu ai raison. Si ça se trouve, on est totallement à côté de la plaque. Soupira Hurley.

\- Ce qu'il dit a une certaine logique. Si on l'avait remarqué avant on aurait sûrement dit la même chose. Ce qui est dommage c'est que tu te mets aussi dans la liste des suspects car en réalité c'est toi le meurtrier?

\- Tch, je tuerais seulement si je suis dans un cas extrême avec la personne en face de moi et pas pour mon propre plaisir. Je suis pas assez taré pour ça. Ah Jude, je sais que tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi mais quand même! Penses aux autres potentiels criminels!

\- Désolé de m'être seulement occupé de toi mon petit chou. Continua le chatain tout en lui adressant un sourire provocateur.

\- J'en ai assez de toi, alors je vais m'en aller, comme ça, Jude va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre! Le brun parti tout en évitant la provocation de l'hériter qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

\- J'ai l'impression que Caleb sait beaucoup de choses, voire trop, par rapport à ce qu'il se passe ici. Dit Axel.

\- Comme toujours... Et il dévoilera des informations quand il veux! Maintenant vous pouvez disposer, cette "réunion" est terminée. Conclut Jude.

Tout le monde parti dans son coin. Le capitaine des Licornes partit rejoindre Caleb laissant seul Dylan dans le salon, sans même le prevenir. L'américain totallement déconnecté de la réalité, s'allongea sur le canapé, ferma les yeux et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Quelques heures plus tard, celui-ci se réveilla avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Le blond était tiré par le col par "je ne sais qui", dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. La personne qui le trainait comme un vulgaire sac de ciment le lâcha dans l'obsurité. Dylan essaya de s'y retrouver malgré les ténebres. Il s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et se concentra sur son ouïe; il entendait des étouffements puis des pas qui résonnaient. Les étouffements se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, et...plus rien. Les pas se dirigeaient vers lui. Quelqu'un était en face de lui. L'inconnu mit un objet métalique entre les mains gelées de Dylan.

\- Tiens ta promesse jusqu'au bout. Et sert-toi de ça quand tu le verra.

Le jeune footballeur eut à peine le temps de décocher un mot qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

 _~Demain est un autre jour~_

* * *

 **O la la qui a bien pu mourireuh?**

 **Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!**

 **C'est la première fois dans l'histwar des cookies que j'écris aussi vite un chapitre. Sortez votre parapluie, il va plevoir à l'intérieur de votre demeure.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait trop plaisir! x3**

 ***te fait un câlin***

 **Allez à bientôt pour la SWIT!**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit!**


	6. Day 3 (part 1 sur 3)

Edité le: _19/12/2015 à 15:25 en mangeant des pâtes_

 **Uesh les footballeurs! :D**

 **Euh...J'ai un peu mis 200 ans à le faire celui là.**

 **Mais bon que voulez vous, c'est la vie! Mon inspiration fait un peu du kk '-'**

 **Cette fois je fais une journée en 3 parties.**

 **Car je ne sais pas écrire un truc en un seul chapitre ça serait trop long et chiant pour vous jeunes lecteurs. (Surtout ça n'aurait aucun sens)**

 **J'aime les alpagas malades manteaux donc ne t'en fais pas je t'aime. (Je fais de bon jeu de mots, franchement.)**

 **Bon il est l'heure des révélations et aussi d'ASSUJETIR le monde pour Cruxinistre.**

 **~Bonne Lecture!~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** , _Day 3¹_ : Tensions

Plongé dans l'atmosphère glacée de l'endroit où il se trouvait Dylan se réveilla. Il n'avait pas bien dormi. L'américain se frotta les yeux. Le jeune homme ne voyait déjà pas bien mais là c'était pire, en plus de ça ses lunettes n'arrangeaient rien. Tout était si sombre. Le blond leva la tête, se fut une énorme erreur. Au dessus de lui, pendu, se trouvait le corps dépourvu de vie du capitaine des Licornes. L'attaquant laissa un cri de terreur s'échapper. Il recula, terrifié.

\- Non...non... C'est une blague c'est ça? Mark! Maaaaark! Je ne veux pas que tu partes! Ne me laisse pas seul. J'ai besoin de toi pour survivre. Mark...s'il te plait... Cria le jeune footballeur en pleurs.

En ayant reculé il avait heurté un objet métallique qui traînait sur le sol. Le jeune homme s'en saisit: une dague. Pourquoi un tel objet était ici? Quoi qu'il en soit, Dylan allait s'en servir. Pour rejoindre son amant dans l'autre monde...

-Mark, je te rejoins...Pardonnez-moi, mais sans lui, je ne pourrais survivre dans ce monde de brutes. Courage...  
La lame transperça la gorge du footballeur. Qui s'écroula au sol. L'avant de sa gorge avait été massacré correctement pour que le jeune homme s'étouffe avec son propre sang. Une mort peu agréable.

 _[Du côté des autres, il était l'heure de petit déjeuner]_

Presque tout le monde était debout, il manquait Hurley, Mark et Dylan à l'appel.

\- Thor, ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette. Demanda Axel au défenseur qui semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion.

\- Oui, oui. Ça peut aller. Répondit-il.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais je n'en suis pas si sûr... Axel retourna auprès du capitaine d'Inazuma Japon inquiet sur l'état mental de Thor. Le fait qu'il y ai déjà deux personnes en moins et trois aujourd'hui, ça l'avait bien plus affecté que quiconque ici. Le défenseur considérait tous ses amis comme des membres de sa famille, si ils mourraient les uns après les autres, cette famille était détruite. Malheureusement c'était ce qu'il se passait à ce moment même, chaque jours un mort parmi eux, perdre un proche c'est déjà horrible mais plusieurs c'est pire.  
Caleb râlait comme d'habitude-pour rien.

\- J'en ai marre, putain! Cria le brun en jetant sa barre de céréales dans le salon. Celle-ci atterri sur la tête de Byron qui buvait tranquillement son thé.

\- Pardon? Qu'as-tu fais ?! Commença le blond en retirant la nourriture posée sur le haut de sa sublime chevelure.

\- Oops, pas fait exprès. Dit Caleb d'un ton moqueur suivi d'un sourire qui ne semblait pas plaire à Byron.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, comme Scotty. Tout les deux insupportables. J'espère que tu es le prochain sur sa liste. Répondit le dieu en prenant un ton provocateur.

\- Tch, pas si c'est toi le prochain. Ça serait tellement dommage... Anw toi qui est si utile.

\- J'ai été plus utile que toi en tout cas. Tu veux qu'on en parle? Le blond, confiant, poussait la provocation un peu plus loin. Caleb l'avait cherché, il devait bien s'amuser un peu lui aussi.

\- Ta g-

\- MERCI! SUPER! BRAVO! Thor applaudit, il s'arrêta et jeta un regard noir à Caleb et Byron. Fermez là un peu. Aussi mature l'un que l'autre. Franchement... Vous en avez pas marre de vous battre pour rien? Actuellement l'un d'entre nous est mort, même si on ne sait pas qui pour l'instant, sachez que demain ça sera la même chose. Et vous regretterez de ne pas vous être dit "au revoir" dans de bonnes conditions. Sur ce, je m'en vais... Vous me désespérez. Le défenseur s'en alla rejoindre Hurley la marmotte qui dormait encore.

\- Thor a raison. Je ne vous comprends pas...Vous êtes autant insensibles que ça ?! Si seulement c'était juste un cauchemar. Mais ça n'en est pas un, on ne pourra pas sortir d'ici tant qu'on ne réfléchit pas intelligemment. Je suis désolé mais je dois prendre l'air... Paolo sorti du manoir en sanglots.

* * *

 **C'était trop prévisible et en plus je les adores mais...je devais le faire et ça fait mal ;-;**

 ***pleure***

 **Hum...donc j'appelle ça une fin de chapitre de bâtard. (voir le chapitre entier est comme ça)**

 **Vous avez le droit de m'insulter de cookie périmé.**

 **Car on apprend pratiquement rien dou tou mis à part la mort de mes namoureux.**

 ***renifle***

 **Je vais jamais m'en remettre. :'C**

 **Hum...**

 **Pour cette journée (uniquement) j'espère publier la partie 2 demain et la partie 3 après demain comme ça je vous fais pas trop attendre mais bon, vous avez l'habitude maintenant x)**

 **Merci de votre patience de vos reviews et surtout de me fournir des cookies, c'est important!**

 **(Les M &M's aussi c'est bon) **

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances de nowel, de bonnes fêtes et à demain (j'espère vraiment) pour la SWIT de la MUERTE!**

 **Merci encore à Senpai de m'aider et de manger des muffins *^***

 **Bonne matinée/journée/swarée/nwi!**

 **#NolwennPowerDesVacancesUesh (j'te l'avais dit qu'il serait de partout!)**


	7. Day 3 (part 2 sur 3)

Edité le: _20/15/2015 à 21:29_

 **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!**

 **Trop de "e" en ce "Hey".**

 **Hum...**

 **La voici, la voilà**

 **La deuxième partie de la journée numéro trwa.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si je la trouve pas super '-'**

 **J'ai plus trop de conneries à raconter x)**

 **Bon et bien**

 **~Bonne Lecture!~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** , _Day 3²_ : Découvertes

L'Italien s'asseya et s'adossa au puits. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait que chacun se dispute pour un rien. Depuis la mort de Scotty, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, la peur de se faire tuer l'envahissait de jour en jour. Ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils étaient là. Trois jours de cauchemars qui ne font qu'empirer. Paolo se releva lentement, regarda à l'intérieur du puits. Il le vit. Une corde, une touffe blonde, le corps se balançait légèrement de droite à gauche.

-Non...

Le brun détourna le regard.

\- Il se serait suicidé ?! Mark...ne me dit pas que tu as fait ça...Sérieux...

Paolo fondit en larmes. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée pour l'annoncer aux autres. C'était la deuxième fois. Pourquoi faut il que ça soit lui qui découvre les cadavres des autres! C'est la pire des choses... Bien plus difficile que d'apprendre la mort d'un de ses coéquipier. Il entra dans la maison, referma la porte. En se dirigeant dans le salon il aperçu Edgar qui était resté là et qui lisait. Le capitaine des Knights of Queen leva les yeux de son livre et vit son ami en pleurs rentrer pas à pas dans la cuisine. L'anglais mit un terme à sa lecture, jeta son livre sur la table basse et serra le météore blanc contre son torse, posant la tête contre son dos.

\- J'aime pas quand tu es triste. Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Demanda Edgar en continuant de serrer Paolo dans ses bras.

\- M..Mark... Commença le footballeur en reniflant.

\- Oui...Mark? Il t'a fait quelque chose cet idiot ?! Si c'est le cas il aura affaire à moi!

\- Non...pas lui. Mark Kruger.

\- Ow, tu as croisé Mark? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Je vois pas où est le problème Paolo.

\- Et bien, j'ai vu Mark...mais...il... Le brun enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Edgar lâcha le météore blanc et se mit en face de lui.

\- Il...?

\- Il était... pendu dans le puits! Je ne sais pas si il a fait ça volontairement ou si c'est le tueur qui l'a fait.

En apprenant cela Edgar resta silencieux. Le capitaine des Licornes, une équipe avec énormément de potentiel qui avait déjà un de ses piliers... là ce n'était même plus une équipe. Détruite par une personne assoiffée de sang qui se cachait parmi eux. Edgar retira les mains de son ami qui cachaient son visage, sécha ses larmes.

-Paolo, soit fort. Nous devons l'annoncer aux autres. J'espère que plus personne n'aura à mourir...

 _[ Une fois à peu près tout le monde réuni]_

\- Pourquoi manque t-il encore des gens ?! Et là il y en a quatre qui ne manquent pas d'avoir un coup de pied au cul pour leur manque d'intérêt. Lança Xavier agacé.

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi pénible d'entrée de jeu. Lui reprocha Jude.

\- Tant pis si les autres ne sont pas là. On leur dira plus tard. Qu'avais-tu a nous dire Edgar? Demanda Mark tout sourire.

\- On va appeler ça une "Découverte de cadavre". J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de notre tendre et cher Mark Kruger. Paolo a découvert son cadavre pendu dans le puits. On sait pas encore si ça a été volontaire ou un meurtre. Il n'a aucun papier ou indice.. Annonça t'il.

 _[Du côté des autres, ceux qui avaient eut la bonne idée d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait sous cette trappe au troisième étage.]_

\- Ça ressemble à des égouts mais...ça n'en est pas. Constata Hurley

\- Génie ! Merci Hurley. Dit Caleb en se moquant du surfeur.

\- Dans tout les cas, on ne sait pas ce qu'il va nous attendre au bout de ce tunnel souterrain. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment...Axel regarda Thor qui ne disait rien. Il était juste venu avec eux pour les aider en cas d'attaque d'araignées géantes.

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'ils marchaient dans cet endroit étroit et humide. Le râleur de service s'impatientait.

\- On a pas fini de marcher? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel! Il fait cinq kilomètres ce putain de tunnel?

\- Et toi t'as pas fini de râler ? Tu en deviens insupportable. Lança sèchement Axel

\- Tch, ça va, tu vas pas faire comme Byron... Le brun se tut.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent (enfin) dans un endroit baigné par la lumière du soleil. Ils y entrèrent chacun à leur tour et virent le massacre: Dylan allongé sur le sol avec un couteau planté dans la gorge. Il semblait être mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Et au dessus d'eux, pendu, Mark.

\- Putain...lâcha Caleb. Impossible de la fermer pour lui, mais il se devait de réagir.

\- Deux? N'était-ce pas juste une? Une seule victime? Demanda Axel qui examinait le corps de Dylan.

\- C'est affreux... Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Dit le rose en sanglots.

\- Les gars, j'ai trouvé une note et deux clés. Déclara Thor.

\- Merci, Axel s'en saisit, maintenant on va pouvoir avoir quelques réponses.

\- Ces deux là sont morts ensembles... Comme quoi, le lien qui les unissait était plus fort que tout. C'est beau. Pensa Thor.

De retour dans le manoir, Axel fila à la salle des casiers, récupéra tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre et ils se dirigèrent dans le salon. A leur grande surprise tout le monde était présent.

\- Ah! Vous en avez mis du temps pour les trouver. Dit Xavier en pouffant.

\- Hein ? Jordan regarda son ami d'un air perdu. Ce qu'avait dit Xavier à l'instant, c'était bizarre.

\- Euh...Je vais être direct les gars, on a un découvert pas un. Mais deux cadavres. Annonça Axel.

\- Pardon? Dit Edgar.

\- Non...Ne me dis pas que... Paolo tremblait.

\- Mark et Dylan, dans le puits. Dylan avec un glaive dans le gosier et Mark pendu... Continua le blond qui se retenait de pleurer. Il ne pourrait pas encaisser la mort de ses amis éternellement.

\- Nous avons trois notes. Une trouvée sur la scène du crime, et une dans chaque casier. Et cette clé menant à l'étage suivant dans l'une des notes. Expliqua Thor.

-Lis nous ces notes qu'on en finisse. Cette horreur a assez duré et je pense que tout le monde à besoin d'explications... Dit Byron d'un air sérieux. Le dieu avait une once de tristesse mêlée à ta la colère dans sa voix. Un sentiment qu'il n'arrêtait pas de ressentir. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

 _"_ **Personne tuée :** _Mark Kruger_

 **Survivants:** _11/15_

 **Cause de la mort:** _Manque d'oxygène, pendu._

 **Lieu de mort:** _Puits_

 **Lieu ou le cadavre à été découvert :** _Puits_

 _Tien, tien. Cette fois-ci la plus grande menace est éliminée._  
 _Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ce cher Dylan n'est pas inscrit. Tout simplement car je ne l'ai pas tué. Il s'est suicidé. Hélas les suicides ne comptent pas, mais pour cette fois je suis gentil, je vous ai laissé une lettre bonus pour que vous puissiez découvrir mon identité avec la fameuse technique de Caleb. Je n'ai pas réellement de prochaine cible mis à part le fait que j'ai des vues sur un jeune homme très charmant qui est un peu là en touriste et qui se saisit pas tout. Ce qui m'amuse car il est inutile, alors j'ai envie de le supprimer. N'oubliez pas, si vous trouvez qui je veux tuer, vous pourrez peut être le sauver. Cette nuit là je vais tuer avec mes poings munis de gants avec des pointes pleine de poison. Oui, dans tout les cas ma victime souffrira, vous pensez que ça m'amuse? Et bien vous avez raison, chaque jour je prends de plus en plus mon pied a tuer mes victimes mais aussi à vous observer. Vous êtes tellement idiots, je suis là devant vous et personne ne réagit. Ha, que c'est amusant. J'espère que bous deviendrez intéressants par la suite, vous n'êtes pas très futés..._  
 _Sur ce passez une bonne journée_

 _Signé: **L** "_

Sur la lettre dans le casier à Mark il y avait un "X" et dans celui de Dylan une autre note.

 _"Comme je suis d'humeur généreuse je vais vous raconter une histoire._  
 _Une histoire qui n'a plus aucun secret pour personne mais elle vous aidera peu être à sortir d'ici vu que la liberté vous manque._  
 _Enfermés dans ce manoir maudit, les 15 personnes qui y étaient tombaient une à une. Certains encaissaient la mort de leurs amis bien que ça leur faisait mal, d'autres étaient indifférent mais un parmi eux était le traitre. Il les exécutaient un a un, sans rien dire à personne, jouant le jeu de la surprise à chaque découverte de cadavre. Bref, un vrai acteur, il aurait pu gagner un oscar sauf que...lapsus révélateur lors d'une de ses répliques. Ils s'est dévoilé tout seul sans le faire exprès. C'est con, mais ça arrive. C'est ce que j'ai faillit faire. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous découvrirez bientôt qui je suis."_

* * *

 **Hé hé! Je coupe un peu n'importe comment et au prochain chapitre ça va tout casser!**

 **Mangez des M &M's, c'est bon pour la santé!**

 **A tout bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**

 **Sur ce...**

 **Bonne matinée/journée/swarée/nwi.**

 **(J'adore vos reviews de la muerte x3)**

 **#NolwennPowerDesVacancesUesh**


	8. Day 3 (part 3 sur 3)

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongEt voici la dernière partie de cette journée!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strong(en retard d'un jour désolée)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongJe vous avoue que c'est pas trop de couper tout ça en trois parties mais je n'avais pas trop d'autres moyens./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongQuand je publie les chapitres jours après jours j'ai plus trop de conneries à raconter mais bon ça vous fait un peu de vacances x)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strong~Bonne Lecture~/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"strongChapitre 7/strong, emDay 3³/em:/span Rivalité/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Ces deux, trois notes nous en disent beaucoup... Déjà il y a le nom de ce fameux tueur à créer avec les lettres données mais aussi le pourquoi du comment pour la mort de Mark et Dylan. Récapitula Jude./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Je ne comprends pas... Dit le capitaine d'Inazuma Japon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas encore? Demanda Caleb d'un ton agressif./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Quelles sont les motivations de l'un d'entre nous pour tuer ? Tuer des camarades et même plus... Je ne sais pas si je dois détester ou continuer à aimer cette personne sachant que j'aime chacun d'entre vous. Ça fait mal...au coeur de penser que les autres sont morts ainsi. J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec eux! Mark fondit en larmes et se moucha sur l'épaule de Xavier qui rougit face au beau visage de son capitaine qui pleurait./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Mark, quoi qu'il arrive nous seront toujours ensemble sois-en sûr. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur du tueur... Au contraire tu dois l'aimer aussi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Huh? Xavier...C'est gentil mais je ne sais pas si je devrais aimer celui qui nous tues tous... Même si c'est mon ami. Le brun regarda le rouquin de ses yeux embués de larmes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Xavier l'enlaça. Le vert lança un regard assassin à Mark./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Et bien, assemblons les lettres pour former un nom! Suggéra Caleb content du fait que sa technique fonctionnera sû /Les lettres rassemblées étaient "A", "E", "X", "L". Caleb jouait avec puis tomba sur le nom d'un de leur camarade qui ne semblait pas choqué qu'on ai trouvé qu'il était le "coupable" de toutes ces horreurs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Mais réagi! Tu as vraiment fait ça ? Demanda Hurley en secouant le blond./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- A quoi bon me justifier. Pensez ce que vous voulez, moi , j'vous dis que je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. A vous d'y réfléchir. Bon, sur ce je m'en vais. Il partit en direction des chambres./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Axel serait alors le tueur. Pas étonnant, il était bizarre depuis hier. Commença Xavier./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Moi je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal chez lui. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Thor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Hier soir, on s'est donné rendez vous dans le salon pour parler de la mort d'Erik mais il n'est pas venu à l'heure. Alors je l'ai attendu, puis une demi heure plu stard il s'est pointé comme une fleur. Les cheveux en bataille, son pyjama mal boutonné, de plus il etait ailleurs quand je lui parlais./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- J'appelle ça être fatigué. Y a que toi pour être en forme aussi tard dans la nuit. Dit Hurley./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Comme tu veux, Xavier haussa les épaules, à toi de me croire ou pas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Tout le monde en avait assez de ce qu'il se passait ici. Mais aussi le trouble était semé chez les footballeurs. Xavier sur et certain qu'Axel soit le tueur n'hésitait pas à l'embêter et à essayer de monter les autres contre le blond. Le rouquin adorait ça. Le fait d'agacer son rival pour avoir Mark pour lui tout seul. C'était la guerre entre ces deux là, mais elle n'allait pas /Une fois la nuit tombée, Xavier, debout cutter en main se dirigea vers la chambre du capitaine et de l'attaquant de feu. Il ouvra la porte, puis la referma soigneusement derrière lui. Cette nuit là, il avait effectué une bonne action, ce qui n'allait pas forcément plaire à tout le monde mais il en était fier. Il devait le faire pour que tout avance./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strong*rire diabolique*/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongJ'aime cette fin./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongJe pourrais manger des cookies avec si je le pouvais, mais ça n'est pas possible '-'/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongJ'espère que vous allez me détester par la suite./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongSur ce je vous laisse et à tout bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongBonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"strong#NolwennPowerDesVacancesUesh/strong/span/p 


	9. Day 4 (part 1 sur 2)

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongHellow dear cookies!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongJe n'ai rien promis maiiiiis ce swar de Nowel je publie ce chapitre et le matin du 25 l'autre! :D/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongC'est un peu "le cadeau de Nowel" que je devais vous faire car je vous aime bien (sinon j'aurais rien fait è.é)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongJ'ai songé à une fanfic spéciale noël maiiiiis non '-'/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongJ'arrive pas trop à écrire des trucs "joyeux" T-T #EnfantPérturbé/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongJ'édite le chapitre un peu en avance sinon je sais que je vais pas le faire plus tard. (La flemme toussa)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongBon bah' je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour l'instant en attendant le Papa Nowel! x3/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"strongChapitre 8/strong,em Day 4¹/em: Protection/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Le quatrième jour, Axel se réveilla difficilement. Il s'asseya sur le bord de son lit, regarda Mark dormir profondément. Il était mignon. Le blond observa la chambre où il était. Tout lui semblait différent, la disposition des meubles, de la décoration et surtout, il n'était pas habitué à ce matelas. Les aurait-on changés de chambre durant leur sommeil? C'est ce qu'il allait vérifier./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"En sortant, sur la porte de cette chambre il y avait bien leur noms. Étrange. Pourtant il était sur qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne. Il prit du recul et remarqua, qu'effectivement ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre habituelle. À la base, on avait attribué la première chambre à Mark et Axel et la cinquième à Thor et Scotty enfin Hurley. Là pour une raison des plus étranges, ça avait changé. La seule hypothèse que l'attaquant de feu avait était : un meurtre. Soit Thor soit Hurley avait été touché./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Axel courut en direction de la première chambre, ouvrit la porte et vit l'horreur. Des traces de luttes, du sang sur les murs et le sol. Allongé par terre avec un trou dans le ventre, Thor. Il regarda la scène, terrifié./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Ok...Calme toi... Axel respirait difficilement. Après avoir vu toutes ces horreurs, le blond avait passé son quota de cadavres. Il devait encore encaisser. Juste une dernière fois...Mais cela n'était pas possible. Celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère demeurait au sol, sans vie. Depuis de début c'est même schéma, des morts aussi affreuses les unes des autres chaque soir ont lieu. L'un d'entre eux s'amuse à tuer ses camarades mais personne ne sait vraiment qui s'est. Argh! Ça le rendait fou. Il se serait barré depuis que Scotty avait été tué mais ça n'est pas possible... Toute sortie est condamnée. Axel tapa contre le mur pour calmer des nerfs puis referma la porte./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- On verra ça plus tard.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Puis il partit dans le salon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Personne n'avait ouvert la chambre numéro 1 mis à part Axel. Seul lui était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé mais quelque chose le chiffonait. Pourquoi Hurley n'était pas dans la chambre ? Il se rappelle avoir vu Thor mais pas le surfeur. L'attaquant de feu devait revoir la scène du crime. Il retourna dans la chambre, en ouvrant la porte et vit Xavier les mains couvertes de sang. Papier en main. Axel regarda son rival d'un air surpris. Il lui adressa un sourire malsain./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Tiens, tiens, tu viens juste de découvrir le massacre toi aussi? Demanda le rouquin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Non. J'y était déjà venu. Je venais juste vérifier quelque chose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Si tout était en ordre? Dommage, ça n'est plus le cas depuis que j'ai fouillé./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Axel avait eu raison, Hurley n'était pas là. Le comportement étrange de Xavier lui mettait la puce à l'oreille./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, une note! Encore écrite par toi, pour nous dire que tu t'amuses bien./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- .../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Bien sûr ! Ta façon de te protéger c'est garder le silence. Dit Xavier en riant./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Le blond ne voulait pas entendre ce que ce taré disait, il se concentra plutôt sur les lieux du crime et remarqua une écriture sur un des murs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em"Mark aime moi"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Ça ne pouvait pas être un message pour l'américain vu qu'il était mort mais pour le capitaine d'Inazuma Japon. Même si il aimait énormément Mark,le blond n'oserait jamais le montrer en public. Mais Xavier si, depuis sa rencontre en tant qu'"extraterrestre" avec Mark il ne pouvais plus se détacher de lui. Chaque fois qu'il sous entendait une déclaration le capitaine n'y prêtait pas attention. Alors que là, c'était l'opportunité parfaite pour la lui montrer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur la tronche?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- C'est pas toi que je regarde./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Le concerné se retourna et vit l'écriture./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Ah ça ! C'est bien fait non?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement lui dire?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Je lui ai dit, mais...il s'en fichait!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- C'est pas qu'il s'en fichait, il ne t'écoutait pas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Pff.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Y a pas quelque chose qui te choque par hasard?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Quoi donc?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Le fait que ça soir MA chambre et que je sois encore vivant./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Hein? C'est ta chambre?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Oui./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Alors pourquoi il y a marqué Thor et Hurley sur la pancarte?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Et pourquoi avoir écrit ça ici alors?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Ah c'est vrai ça ... Pourtant j'étais sur que c'était votre chambre en venant là hier soir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Merci bien d'avoir répondu à ma question. Déclara Axel avec un grand sourire aux lèvres./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Il repartit dans le salon fier de sa découverte./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"[Ellipse de haute qualité, actuellement vous n'en revenez pas tellement c'est beau]/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Xavier était devant les autres, les survivants de cette histoire. Seulement Hurley manquait à l'appel mais ça ne semblait pas le choquer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Bon les gars, Thor nous à quittés. J'ai trouvé une note une clé qu'on ajoutera à notre collection. Je n'ai aucune idée à propos de son utilité et c'est tout. Il n'y a rien dans son casier./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- C'est bien maintenant lit nous cette note. Dit Caleb d'un ton désintéressé./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;""span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"strongPersonne tuée:/strong /spanThor Stoutberg/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"strongSurvivants:/strong/span 10/15/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"strongCause de la mort:/strong/span Trou dans l'estomac d'origine inconnue/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"strongLieu de mort/strong/span: Chambre 1/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"strongLieu de découverte du cadavre:/strong/span Chambre 1/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"J'en reviens pas. C'est la première fois que l'on tente de m'arrêter comme ça. Bon, je l'ai tué même si ça n'était pas mon but. Rhaaa, ça m'énerve pourquoi je me suis imposé une limite d'une victime par soir!? Bon et bien, cette fois personne ne m'empêchera de tuer celui que j'avais prévu d'exécuter hier soir. J'ai remarqué que chacun d'entre vous se bat pour savoir qui est le tueur mais vous êtes loin de la réalité...Si loin! Mais continuez vous hypothèses à la noix ça me fait rire. Sur ce je vous laisse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"Passez une bonne journée~/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Signé:/spanem .../em "/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-C'est du foutage de gueule ou... Commença Byron/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Si c'est ce que je pense, Thor aurait protégé la personne qui devait mourir hier soir. Et en la protégeant ça lui aurai coûté la vie. En déduit Jude./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- C'est plus que possible. Et donc la victime aurait été Hurley, d'ailleurs c'est toujours lui vu qu'il n'est pas parmi nous. Et ça Xavier, tu ne l'as pas mentionné. Étrange non? Dit le brun./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Hurley est quelque part dans le manoir, toujours en danger. C'est lui qui va mourir ce soir? S'exclama Paolo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Il semblerait que oui. Confirma Edgar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- ... Paolo regarda Edgar dans les yeux, il avait les larmes aux yeux./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"L'anglais le prit dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait que son ami pleure./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Franchement qui se soucie d'Hurley? Mort ou pas y a pas de différence. Dit Xavier/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Toi qui disais qu'Axel était le "meurtrier" tu es de plus en plus bizarre alors que lui garde son sang froid. Tu es suspect... Remarqua Byron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Arrêtez ! Xavier est juste perturbé parce qu'il se passe... Du coup il se met à dire n'apporte quoi, faire n'apporte quoi. Il n'a plus conscience de ses actes! Dit Jordan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Il t'a payé combien pour dire ça? Ria Caleb/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- J'ai le droit de le défendre sans pour autant lui valoir quelque chose! Répondit le vert./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Mouais, tu le défends surtout parce que tu ne veux pas le perdre. Si comme tu le dis, il a pété les plombs, il ne serait pas forcément conscient de ses actes et actuellement il ne serait pas entrain de me faire un doigt. Comme quoi, il a toute sa tête. Caleb se fichait royalement de sa provocation./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Range moi ce doigt. Ou je te l'enfonce où je pense! Le menaça Byron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Xavier obéit et arrêta son geste puis s'éclipsa en lançant la clé dans la tête de Paolo qui était en pleurs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Quel salaud. Murmura Edgar qui prit la clé qui avait atterri dans le col du vêtement de Paolo. L'Italien sentant un objet froid descendre de sa nuque jusqu'à son dos ce redressa. Et se faisant donna un coup à Byron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Qu'est-ce que tu as Paolo? Demanda le dieu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- J...J'ai un truc dans le dos! Cria le brun. C'est froid !/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Tu veux que je te l'enlève ? Proposa le blond/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Pas touche, je vais le faire. Edgar lança un regard noir à Byron qui ne comprit plus rien à la situation. Il s'en alla faire du thé./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"L'anglais glissa sa main dans le T-Shirt du météore blanc, saisit la clé et l'enleva. Le corps de Paolo était si chaud./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Merci! Paolo offrit enfin un sourire de soulagement à Edgar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Le capitaine des Knights Of Queen se sentait rassuré. Voir un peu de bonheur sur le visage de son ami suffisait pour le rendre heureux lui aussi./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongJ'ai un délire chelou avec le EdgarxPaolo, j'sais pas pourquoi./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongC'est même pas un "vrai couple" xD/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongOsef, on est ici pour inventer des trucs car nous sommes des fans tordus! (#CrookedFan)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongJe vous dis à toute allure pour la swit! :D/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongPAPA NOWEL VIENS A NOUUUUS!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strong(Détestez moi par la swiiiiit je vous en prie! \=-=/ )/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongBonne swarée/nwi au passage ;3/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"#NolwennPowerDeNowelUesh/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emstrong(Encore Merci à Senpai que je ne remercierai jamais assez je crois, ze taime boucou, et zé pa 5 an dabore!)/strong/em/p 


	10. Day 4 (part 2 sur 2)

**ET MAINTENANT LA SWIT! (Oh non!) #NoruDaPower**

 **J'ai rien à dire mis à part le fait que j'ai trouvé le meilleur titre (au monde) pour un chapitre**

 **Bonne Lecture!~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9,** _Day 4²_ : Pas très intéressant tout ça

L'après-midi, il était l'heure pour Jude de partir explorer le quatrième étage grâce à la clé obtenue précédemment mais aussi trouver l'utilité de l'autre clé obtenue aujourd'hui. Personne n'était venu avec lui, même pas Axel. Ça le frustrait quand même un peu. Il ouvrit la porte, il ne vit qu'une pièce. Au moins ça allait être vite fait.

Dans cette pièce il y avait du papier collé de partout, autant sur les murs que sur le sol. Des traces de sang, sèches. Une fenêtre. C'est d'ici que le tueur a jette Érik. Mais aussi qu'il l'a achevé.

C'était bel et bien le dernier étage, la dernière pièce. Elle ne contenait rien d'autre. Alors à quoi pouvait servir l'autre clé ? Jude n'en avait aucune idée alors il décida de redescendre pour examiner la scène du crime d'hier soir. Même si il restait de marbre face à ça, cela ne voulait pas dire que ça ne lui faisait pas mal au coeur. Dés le début, il cachait ses sentiments. Un peu comme Axel, sauf que lui aussi allait bientôt craquer. Jude, reprit ses esprits et inspecta la chambre. Du sang, du sang...Et il remarqua la fameuse écriture.

 _"Mark aime moi"_

\- Mais qui a bien pu écrire ça ?

Techniquement ça ne pourrait pas être Axel car il ne ferait pas une telle chose. Mh... Xavier. C'est peu être lui, selon moi c'est un qui tient beaucoup à Mark.. Vraiment beaucoup et je le vois bien faire ce genre de chose. Tien, pourquoi le sang ne suis pas exactement le tracé des lettres? Ça a été fait une fois à l'aide d'un objet assez tranchant et facilement maniable pour graver ça dans le mur. Mais après on dirait un décalage raté sur certains points. Est-ce fait exprès ? Aucune idée, mais ça me dérange un peu... Pensa le milieu de terrain.

Le châtain retourna dans sa chambre et nota ces découvertes.

\- Toujours en train de noter ce que tu trouves, hein ? Demanda Caleb avec une barre de céréales dans la bouche.

\- Oui, tu devrais faire de même petit génie. Répliqua Jude.

\- Tch, chacun sa technique, j'veux pas devenir comme toi Sharp.

\- Tant mieux car moi non plus je veux pas devenir comme toi Stonewall. Jude lui adressa un sourire malicieux puis reparti.

Personne ne trouva Hurley. Jude ne connaissait toujours pas l'utilité de cette fameuse clé...Rien ne se passa dans le manoir. Tout le monde était occupé à rien faire. Quelle journée enrichissante !

Une fois la nuit tombée tout le monde alla se coucher sauf Paolo qui alla se balader dehors.

Tout était si calme, l'italien s'asseya dans l'herbe fraîche. Et regarda les étoiles soudain il entendit un grondement qui le surprit. Suivi de cris de terreurs. Ce bruit ressemblait énormément à celui d'une tronçonneuse. Les cris étaient de plus en plus stridents. Paolo ne savait pas où regarder, ni marcher car tout était devenu sombre, sa seule lumière qui était vers la porte d'entrée avait été éteinte. Paolo essayait de se repérer grâce aux sons et au toucher. Il devait éviter de s'approcher des cris qui se faisaient de moins en moins entendre et du bruit de tronçonneuse. Un fois tout ce chaos auditif arrêté ce fut un soulagement pour l'italien. La lumière de l'entrée se ralluma. Paolo se précipita dans le manoir en sueur. Il savait à quoi il devait s'attendre demain matin. Il ne retourna pas dans sa chambre mais resta dans le salon tout cela allait le hanter. Pas sur qu'il arrive à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 **Alex tu me déteste à moitié maintenant? C:**

 **Sachez que j'ai fini la journée 5 donc elle arrivera tout bientôt et j'ai attaqué l'avant dernière journée. (déjà)**

 **Maintenant que j'ai une idée "précise" de la fin ça ira plus vite.**

 **Aussi je teste des truc pour une nouvelle histwar sur IE mais c'est pas trop ça x) #Galère**

 **Bon je vous laisse, profitez bien de votre NOWEL!**

 **Passez une bonne journée/swarée avec votre famille, vos amis, des cookies et surtout...**

 **SURTOUT...**

 **EMPIFFRER VOUS!**

 **MANGER C'EST LA VIE! =-= (Senpai le confirme)**

 **#NolwennPowerDeNowelUesh**


	11. Day 5 (part 1 sur 3)

**Howdy!**

 **Ceci est mon jet "final" de la première partie de cette journée numéro 5.**

 **Je m'explique pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi:**

 **Il y a...(je ne sais plus combien de temps en fait) j'ai publié la première partie de cette journée mais après vérification du deuxième tout s'enchaînait beaucoup trop vite et on y panait rien. Alors avec les précieux conseils de Senpai j'ai décider de retravailler tout ça et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que ce chapitre sera coupé en 3.**

 **Non seulement pour me faciliter la tâche mais aussi rendre tout ce bordel moins lourd à la lecture.**

 **Et donc sur ce je vous laisse (re)lire ce chapitre tranquillement et je m'excuse de ce désagrément. :3**

 _ **Bonne Lecture~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10,** _Day 5¹_ : Début de la folie?

Allongé sur un des canapés du salon, Paolo dormait paisiblement, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose heurte son visage. Il ouvrit à moitié les yeux et vit Edgar brandissant sa main en direction de sa joue.

\- Edgar? Demanda Paolo à moitié endormi

Mais trop tard, la main de l'anglais avait déjà atterri violemment sur sa joue. L'italien laissa s'échapper un petit cri de douleur. Sa joue portait la marque de la main d'Edgar, l'anglais n'avait pas retenu ses coups.

\- Aw, excuse moi Paolo! Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller de façon douce alors j'ai dû employer la manière forte. Celui-ci riait nerveusement.

Paolo se frotta les yeux, s'asseya et toucha sa joue endolorie par tant de violence.

\- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, c'est bien le cas de le dire. Le brun lança un regard assassin à son ami.

\- Tu veux que je te soigne?

\- Non ça va passer tout seul, c'est pas bien grave.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis.

-Au fait pourquoi m'as tu réveillé ainsi?

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...Un truc vraiment pas joli à voir.

\- Comment-ça? Tu veux dire...La victime d'hier soir?

\- Oui, tu as vu juste. On ne va pas dire qu'il soit dans son meilleur état.

\- Edgar...Tu as déjà trouvé l'emplacement du cadavre?

\- Malheureusement oui, comme on s'en doutait, c'était bien Hurley. Mais là...

L'anglais prit un air écœuré.

\- Là quoi?

\- C'est le pire des trucs que l'on ait jamais vu... Edgar mit sa main sur sa bouche. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Pire qu'Erik et Thor?

\- Le massacre est total.

Paolo se leva et couru dehors pour trouver où était le cadavre d'Hurley. Ce qu'il avait entendu hier soir n'était pas le fruit du hasard. C'était encore moins quelqu'un en train de tronçonner des arbres. Puis il y arriva. Devant lui, un tas de chair humaine, d'organes, de sang éparpillés sur le gazon bien entretenu. L'arme du crime était à côté du cadavre "d'Hurley". La tronçonneuse pleine de sang et abîmée. C'était... appétissant. Devant ce cadavre déchiqueté Paolo ne reculait pas, il ne détournait pas non plus son regard. Il se sentait attiré par ça. Il s'en approcha, tendit la main pour en saisir un bout, ouvrit la bouche... Mais il fut arrêté par un coup de pied surpuissant d'Edgar qui le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Non mais ça va pas?! Cria l'anglais.

\- ...

L'italien avait très mal aux côtes, les coups de pieds d'Edgar étaient meurtriers. Encore heureux qu'il en ait subit qu'un seul... Paolo ne répondit pas, il se contenta de rester assis tête baissée en regardant le sol.

-Paolo...Tu n'es plus toi même où quoi? Reprends toi!

-...

\- Je vois que ça ne sert de discuter vu que tu ne prends pas la peine de me répondre. Edgar soupira

-...

\- Vouloir manger un de ses potes. Franchement, c'est n'importe quoi! Tout ça te rend taré... Je comprends...mais fait un effort et reste un minimum "normal".

-...

\- Je dois annoncer la mort d'Hurley aux autres. Alors je dois partir. S'il te plait, ne touche pas à Hurley.

-...

L'anglais tapota Paolo qui avait toujours cet expression de douleur. Il souffrait sûrement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. La journée commençait mal pour lui

* * *

 ***BRUH***

 **Le cannibalisme ça me plait bien '^'**

 **(Oui, je suis un peu tordue...Un peu trop même #TheCrookedNyanWall )**

 **Bon et bien, je vous dit à tout bientôt pour la swit.**

 **(Espérons que je ne refasse pas la même connerie ;w; )**

 **Bonne journée/swarée**


	12. Day 5 (part 2 sur 3)

**hOI!**

 **Je suis de retour...pour vous jouer de mauvais tours! :D**

 **Voici la deuxième partie de la cinquième journée!**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier de vos reviews et pour cela, je vous offre une part d'Hurley! :3**

 **Bon,ok, j'arrête avec le cannibalisme (du moins pour l'instant)**

 **Sur ce**

 _ **~Bonne Lecture!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11,** _Day 5²_ : Folie, es-tu là ?

\- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, l'un d'entre nous est mort. Commença Edgar.

\- Super, tu veux te la jouer direct? Alors je te suis; Allez, dis nous en combien de morceaux a été découpé notre cher Hurley. Dit Xavier avec un sourire malsain.

\- Juste...Ferme là Xavier. Répliqua Caleb.

Edgar lança un regard noir au rouquin puis se racla la gorge et commença sa lecture.

 _"_ **Personne tuée:** _Hurley Kane_

 **Survivants :** _9/15_

 **Cause de la mort:** _Tranchage de l'intégralité de son corps, tout n'est que bouillie d'humain à présent._

 **Lieu de mort:** _Au fond de la cour._

 **Lieu où le cadavre a été découvert:** _Au fond de la cour._

 _Bonjour mes jeunes footballeurs! J'ai réussi à éliminer cet idiot d'Hurley, enfin! L'un d'entre vous aurait pu m'arrêter, découvrir mon identité, me tuer. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Quelle sage décision, il aurait pu le regretter! Awuhuhuhu~ On se rapproche bientôt de la fin de votre aventure ici, on dirait bien. Mais comme il me reste trois victimes à éliminer, malheureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas encore fini. Voici un petit indice sur celui que je tuerais ce soir; il est possède quelque chose de magnifique, c'est le seul qui a été à la hauteur de mon expérience. Ah oui, j'ai faillit oublier de vous dire que parmi vous j'ai un chouchou. Il est au courant depuis le début de chaque mort qui va arriver. Si vous le trouvez et le tuez, je vous offre un petit bonus! Au fait, à partir de maintenant, je ne vous délivre plus de clés vu que tous les étages principaux, du moins visibles sont débloqués. Il vous reste une clé. A vous d'en faire bon usage! En espérant que vous passerez une bonne journée~ "_

\- Alors comme ça ce fut une sorte massacre à la tronçonneuse, si j'ai bien comprit. Dit Jude qui était devenu pâle rien que d'y penser.

\- Effectivement...Il ne reste rien que des petits morceaux de lui. Je ne vous conseille pas d'aller y jeter un œil. J'ai tout examiné et il n'y avait que cette note sur les lieux du crime.

\- Je dois voir ça! S'exclama Byron

\- Ce n'est **VRAIMENT** pas une bonne idée...

\- Je n'en ai rien à cirer! Je veux juste voir...Voir la scène du crime. Le blond partit aussitôt dehors en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dehors Byron se dirigea vers les restes d'Hurley. C'est vrai que c'était pas beau à voir mais il état convaincu qu'il y avait un autre indice là dedans. Le dieu s'efforçait d'observer chaque morceaux d'humain sans pour autant y toucher. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se salir ! Byron focalisé sur les restes d'Hurley ne prit pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et soudainement, sentit quelque chose lui transpercer la chair. Quelque chose s'enfonçant ,au fur et à mesure, plus profondément dans son dos. Cette sensation désagréable lui fut enlevée d'un coup. Byron s'écroula au sol. Il était immobilisé par la douleur. Son agresseur qui se trouvait au dessus de lui avait un sourire mauvais. Il laissa tomber la hache qu'il brandissait fièrement au dessus de sa cible et celle ci se fit décapiter dans le fois sa victime abattue, il lâcha la hache.

-...

-...

-...

\- Non...Non..NON!

Paolo ne savait plus où regarder. Son esprit était embrouillé. Venais-t'il à l'instant de tuer l'un de ses amis? Non, impossible...Il avait beau contredire ses actes, tout les éléments autour de lui prouvaient sa culpabilité. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang ainsi que ses vêtements. Il était seul dans la cour à coté d'un deuxième cadavre. L'ambiance était pesante et le silence régnait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une mystérieuse voix adresse la parole à l'Italien.

 _"Tu es tombé bien bas mon ami. Et oui, tu l'as bel et bien tué mais ce n'était pas de ta faute n'est-ce pas? C'est la folie, hein? Cette folie qui te guette depuis tout à l'heure. Qui ne demande qu'à prendre pleinement possession de toi. Tu veux te venger c'est ça ? Venger la mort de tes amis. Comme tu l'as vu, elle peut t'aider. T'aider à assouvir tes désirs. Alors laisse toi faire. Laisses toi emparer par elle qui ne te sera que bénéfique. "_

* * *

 **Awhuhuhuhu~**

 **Que va-t'il se passer par suite?**

 **C'est tellement prévisible que je la publierai demain (si j'en ai le courage, donc je vous garantis rien :p )**

 **Et d'après vous, est-ce que les actes de Paolo vont avoir une bonne ou une mauvaise influence sur la suite?**

 **(LA SUIIITE!)**

 **Bon et bien, je vous souhaite de bonne vacances et une bonne fin de week-end!**

 **A tout bientôt pour la SUIIITE!**

 **Passez une bonne journée/soirée!**


	13. Day 5 (part 3 sur 3)

**hOI mes amis des montagnes!**

 **Attendez, quoi? '-'**

 **Bon, j'arrête mes conneries.**

 **Voici la swit et la fin de la cinquième journée!**

 **En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

 _ **~Bonne Lecture!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12,** _Day 5³_ : La mort est proche, bien trop proche

 _Ce soir là, tout le monde était silencieux. Rien ni personne ne venait interrompre ce grand calme à la fois oppressant et doux. Toute cette agitation qui avait eut lieu ces derniers jours les avaient épuisés mais maintenant, plus aucun d'entre eux n'avait peur de la mort. C'est simplement dû au fait qu'ils savaient qui était cette "mort". Elle était avec eux depuis le début. De jours en jours devenait suspect et les hypothèses se confirmaient. Pour eux, Xavier était "la mort". Mais une fois découverte, ses agissements n'avaient plus vraiment d'impact sur les autres. Tous devenaient catatonique. Sans aucun intérêt pour leur congénères qui mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances. Sans aucune larme face à la mort. Sans aucune peur. Sans rien. Vraiment rien. Être vivant ou tué importait peu. Xavier ne représentait plus rien pour eux. Et pourtant...Il y en avait deux qui étaient un minimum humains. L'un influencé par "la mort" et l'autre "la folie". Celui influencé par "la folie". Était aidé par elle pour assouvir son désir de vengeance. Éliminer "la mort" de cet endroit maudit leur permettrait de revivre normalement. Telles étaient les intentions de Paolo. Et ce soir là, tout allait changer._

* * *

Paolo brandissait un couteau de cuisine face à Xavier, apeuré.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?! Paolo, arrêtes toi tout de suite! Ordonna le rouquin tremblant.

\- Ça t'as fait rire, hein? Les tuer sans aucune pitié.

\- Je t'assure, je ne n'ai tué personne ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre!

\- Ah bon? Et pourtant tu faisais tout pour prouver que tu étais l'enflure qui commettait ces meurtres. Ne le dis pas que c'est seulement maintenant que tu regrettes tes actes?

\- Je n'ai tué personne! Maintenant lâche cette arme! Cria Xavier.

\- Ma vengeance ne sera pas complète si je te tue pas, ordure!

Paolo donna un coup en direction de Xavier qui eut du mal à esquiver mais il s'en sorti indemne.

\- Arrêtes Paolo! Je ne suis pas celui qui a fait ces meurtres! Crois-moi...Aie pitié. Le supplia Xavier les larmes aux yeux.

\- Jamais! Le brun donna un autre coup. La lame se planta directement dans le bras droit de l'attaquant qui hurla de plus belle. Personne ne pouvait les entendre. Car la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient était insonorisée. Xavier pouvait crier autant qu'il le voulait, personne ne pouvait répondre à ses appels au secours.

\- Non...Pas toi...Tu ne peux pas le tuer. Tu n'es pas toi!

\- Pardon? Pas "moi"? Tu ne me connais pas, alors cesses tes idioties. L'Italien retira le couteau du bras de son camarade pour le lui planter dans le torse. Xavier crachait du sang.

\- Tu veux vraiment...mettre fin à ma vie? Demanda faiblement le rouquin.

\- Oh que oui. Si c'est pour sauver les autres, je le ferais sans hésiter une seule seconde. C'est tout ce que tu mérites !

Paolo poignarda de coups répétés le torse de sa victime jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'écroule sans secondes après, l'italien reprit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Il avait un couteau dans la main qui était couvert de sang. A côté de lui, Xavier, le torse plein de profondes blessures. Le même scénario, encore une fois. Il avait tué un de ses camarades dans un état d'inconscience. Il se sentait mal, très mal...

"Alors? Ça ne t'as pas fait du bien de te venger?"

\- J..Je ne voulais pas le tuer! Sanglota le brun assit au sol.

"Au plus profond de ton âme tu le souhaitais. Ne me mens pas. "

\- Et d'abord, comment sais-tu ça ?! Qui es-tu?

" Je me suis déjà présentée. Je suis "la folie." Mais on m'appelle plus principalement "La mort". "

\- Pardon ?

* * *

 _" Maintenant, je vais apaiser tes souffrances. Te donner une autre vie dans laquelle tu seras certainement plus heureux. Ce monde est devenu invivable. Alors je vais t'en libérer. Tu ne souffrira plus désormais. Je te le promets Paolo. Repose en paix, loin d'ici. Loin de cette mort violente qui te guettait."_

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

 **Je vous ait bien eu bande de cookies!**

 ***rire maléfique***

 **Maintenant vous êtes perdus car Xavier était celui qu'on pouvait considérer comme étant LE tueur mais si Paolo tue le tueur techniquement il ne serait pas tué à son tour. Et bah' non! On dans MON histoire vous allez continuer à passer un MAUVAIS moment jusqu'à la fin! (Faut que j'arrête avec mes références à Undertale)**

 ***double rire maléfique***

 ***s'étouffe***

 **Il reste deux jours (à peu près) à nos footballeurs favoris avant d'enfin partir.**

 **Qui survivra?**

 **Vont-ils découvrir le tueur ou s'en aller sans explications?**

 **Vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres!**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt!**

 **Passez une bonne journée/soirée!**


	14. Day 6 (part 1 sur 2)

**hOI!**

 **Voici le début de l'avant dernière journée!**

 **Il ne reste plus grand monde dans le manoir.**

 **Comment vont-ils réagir à la découverte des trois cadavres, car je rappelle qu'il y a Byron, Xavier et Paolo!**

 **Awhuhuhu~**

 **J'arrete ce "rire" de cookie tordu et je vous laisse lire.**

 **~Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13** , _Day 6¹_ : Deux cadavres pour le prix d'un?

Jordan était inquiet. Inquiet pour Xavier. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la nuit. Le rouquin n'était pas revenu dans leur chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver? Jordan osait à peine y penser. Alors, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se résolu à chercher Xavier dans tout le manoir. Il le fouilla de fond en comble, mais il ne trouva rien de bien concluant. Il arriva devant la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas entièrement explorée; la cuisine. Cet endroit est le plus accueillant de tout le manoir mais aussi le plus effrayant. Tous ces outils de cuisines pouvaient servir pour tuer un ou deux humains. Cette pièce était plutôt grande pour le peu de meubles qu'elle contenait. Mais Jordan ne trouvait rien. Pas la moindre trace de sang ou de cadavre. Il s'adossa contre un mur et sans le vouloir, enclencha un levier caché. Le mur tremblait et commençait à s'ouvrir, laissant place à une salle secrète. Cette salle, Jordan aurait aimé ne pas la découvrir.

Il y avait le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami dans un état déplorable...et juste à côté celui de Paolo, couvert de sang, l'arme du crime un peu plus loin d'eux. Jordan se pinça. Juste pour vérifier si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais hélas, c'était bel et bien la réalité. Jordan tremblait. Il avait peur. Peur de la mort. Il savait que Xavier n'avait tué personne et que tout le monde s'amusait à l'accuser à cause de son comportement étrange. Jordan ramassa la clé du casier de Xavier et la note qui était avec. Et s'en alla de la pièce secrète qui se referma derrière lui. Décidément cet endroit est encore plus étrange qu'il ne le pensait.

Une fois dans le salon, assit sur un des canapés Jordan était perturbé. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer la mort de deux de leurs camarades. Il se sentait mal. Comme si il avait assisté au meurtre. Ces notes qu'il avait en main...Comment? Comment Xavier avait fait pour accepter une chose pareille!? C'était horrible, impensable, choquant! Caleb entra dans le salon, comme dans son habitude, la joie l'accompagnant. Le brun lança un regard stupéfait au milieu de terrain qui tremblait papiers en mains.

\- Tu fous quoi ici avec toute cette paperasse, t'attends un facteur ?

\- N-Non! C'est que en fait...J'ai trouvé tout ça dans le casier de Xavier.

\- Alors comme ça on fouille dans les affaires des autres? Mh, pas très clean tout ça! Se moqua Caleb.

\- Mais j'ai pas fouillé ! Se défendit Jordan en prenant une voix stridente.

\- Oh, tu sais au point où nous en sommes je vois totalement ce que tu as fait et c'est bien. Tu n'auras plus qu'à l'annoncer aux autres. Dit le brun en partant chercher un truc à grignoter dans la cuisine.

\- Pardon? Comment as-tu...

Caleb revint aussitôt avec des barres de céréales dans les mains et deux cannettes de jus de litchis.

\- Tu es pâle, tu trembles, tu es perdu et en plus de ça tu as je ne sais combien de notes dans les mains. Tu crois que je n'ai pas deviné ce que tu avais découvert avant que je ne me pointe ici? J'suis pas si con que ça. Dit le brun d'un ton agacé.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Je sais. C'est juste l'impression que tu m'as renvoyé. C'est difficile pour toi que Xavier soit mort ainsi, je comprends, ne t'en fait pas. Reste fort, c'est bientôt la fin. Puis Caleb reparti dans le coin des chambres comme à son habitude.

Jordan n'en revenait pas. Comment Caleb était-il au courant de tout cela? Et pour une fois, il avait fait preuve d'une certaine gentillesse à son égard. Jordan regarda les notes qu'il tenait fermement. C'est vrai que son comportement pouvait facilement révéler la situation. Jordan soupira, exténué par tout ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune footballeur aux cheveux verts se demandait bien comment il avait fait pour survivre...Et une question depuis le début le tracassait. Qui pouvait bien être le tueur? Il était certain que ce n'était pas lui même, à moins qu'il soit schizophrène dans ce cas là, c'est vraiment très grave. "Pour l'instant, le seul qui a ses yeux en sait un peu trop, est Caleb. Hélas, il n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il pense. Jordan ne pourrait que mentionner ce qu'il lui a dit mais ça reste oral et donc pas possible à prouver à moins d'avoir enregistré... enregistré... Le jeune homme marqua une pause. Il avait vu quelque chose qui enregistrait, une sorte de caméra. Ici, dans le salon. Mais où... Ça il n'en a plus aucune idée. Bon, peu importe, il la retrouvera forcément plus tard dans la journée, pour l'instant il fallait qu'il se prépare au pire: annoncer la mort de Paolo et Xavier aux autres et tous les secrets que Xavier avait dans son casier.

 _"Ah, Jordan. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais si tu continues à réfléchir tu risques de devenir une menace. Mais bon, c'est bientôt la fin de leur aventure, je vais pouvoir me révéler. Enfin. J'ai hâte d'être ce soir. "_

* * *

 **Ah, c'est du beau ça!**

 **Caleb laisse le petit Jordan tout seul pour annoncer la mort des autres.**

 **C pa tré jenti**

 ***tousse***

 **Espérons que je puisse écrire la suite d'ici cette semaine sinon...vuala.**

 **Je sais que je ne suis pas régulière et que c'est pas bien donc jettez moi des cookies dans la tête si ça vous dérange vraiment.**

 **#MalOrganisée**

 **Bon et bien sur ce je vous laisse et à tout bientôt!**

 **Passez une bonne journée/soirée!**


	15. Day 6 (part 2 sur 2)

Édité le: _09/03/16_

 **Hellow!**

 **Et vuaci...l'avant dernier chapitre**

 ***tristesse***

 **L'heure des révélations approche eeeeeet je n'ai rien à dire de plus pour cette fois!**

 **Je vous laisse lire en paix!**

* * *

 _ **~Bonne Lecture~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14,** _Day 6²:_ Dernières révélations ?

Tout le monde sauf Caleb et Byron était présent ils justifieraient sans doute leur absence par "Je n'en avait rien a foutre". Quoi que pour Byron se serait étonnant. Lui qui s'intéressait tant à cette histoire...Sans être ironique bien entendu ! Mais, passons; Il était temps pour Jordan d'annoncer ce qu'il redoutait tant.

\- Alors Jordan? N'as-tu pas quelque chose à nous dire? Commença Jude.

\- Euh...S-Si! C'est...,Le garçon aux cheveux vert déglutit bruyamment. Il semblait encore plus nerveux qu'il y a quelques heures.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide, peut être, pour lire toutes ces notes ou tu penses gérer tout ça ? Proposa le châtain qui n'allait absolument pas suivre "l'exemple" de Caleb, même si le brun lui avait rapporté de quoi déjeuner, ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser Jordan tout seul dans une situation "délicate"!

\- O-Oui... Répondit Jordan gêné et soulagé du fait que l'on veuilles bien l'aider.

\- Quel excès de gentillesse venant de ta part mon cher Jude! Plaisanta Edgar.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'en faire toi aussi preuve. Répliqua le milieu de terrain.

L'attaquant aux cheveux bleus leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Il n'avait plus la patience nécessaire pour quoi que se soit. Il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Paolo ne pas le voir revenir dans la soirée pour se coucher l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Edgar craignait le pire...

\- Donc... Je sens que Jordan ne va pas s'en sortir pour "annoncer" la chose donc je vais l'aider en lisant cette première note. Dit Jude.

 _"_ **Personne tuée :** _Paolo Bianchi_

 **Survivants:** _6/15_

 **Cause de la mort:** _Inconnue_

 **Lieu de mort:** _Inconnu_

 **Lieu où le cadavre a été découvert : **_Inconnu_

 _Bonjour mes chers survivants! Alors, qu'est-ce que cela vous fait d'être aussi peu nombreux à présent ? Ça libère hein? Ah, en tout cas, en ce qui me faire concerne ça ne me plait pas. Cela veux dire que demain soir tout le monde partira et je ne pourrais plus vous voir. C'est triste. Bref, ce n'est pas encore fini alors j'en profite et donc comme vous l'aurez comprit, j'ai tué votre petit Paolo. Le plus humains de tous. Je ne sais pas vous, mais on dirait que vous n'en avez plus rien à faire. Ou vous cachez bien votre jeu. Dans tous les cas bravo, je devrais vous décerner un oscar! C'est drôle n'est-ce pas? Ha! ça ne fait rire que moi toute cette histoire...Il faut dire que je m'ennuie un peu en ce moment. Vous ne produisez rien de bien concluant. Aujourd'hui une seule chose va m'amuser ; vos réactions. Quoi que vu votre niveau de réactivité je ne m'attends à rien. Bon et bien, je vous laisse et à ce soir pour le dernier mort que je choisirais au hasard, ou presque, alors restez sur vos gardes. Passez une bonne avant dernière journée ~"_

\- Si je savais qui était le tueur j'aurais déjà vengé les autres! S'exclama Axel.

\- Oh non...Vraiment... Paolo... Edgar ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il n'avait plus ressentit un tel sentiment de peine depuis une éternité.

Caleb entra dans le salon et s'avachit sur un des canapés à côté d'Edgar.

\- Les mecs. Je n'ai rien entendu de votre lecture. Parlez plus fort. Dit sèchement le brun, cela ressemblait presque à un ordre.

\- Ah tien, le gentleman aux barres de céréales nous rejoint! Alors "princesse" tu n'aides personne ici? Non c'est vrai tu as mieux à faire!

\- Jude, si je suis sorti des chambres c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- Quelle raison? Demanda le châtain en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne la dévoilerai que plus tard. Continuez votre lecture, faites comme ci je n'étais pas là!

\- Axel se racla la gorge pour appeler à un retour au sujet principal, Donc ici on apprend que Paolo a été tué par le meurtrier. C'est bien...mais qui a tué Xavier dans ce cas?

\- C'est Paolo. Répondit Jordan en aspirant ses mots.

\- Pardon?! S'écria Axel.

\- Je vais lire cette note et tu comprendras sûrement...

 _" Paolo Bianchi, auteur de deux meurtres contre sa volonté. Il a non seulement tué Xavier mais aussi un autre de vos amis. Je vous laisse deviner qui est-ce, sinon ce n'est plus drôle. Xavier était bel et bien mon chouchou, c'est dommage, je n'ai pas pu le laisser s'en aller en vie... "_

\- Quel enfoiré... Râla le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute! Il s'est laissé manipuler et-

\- Jordan, je ne parlais pas de Paolo mais du tueur.

\- Ah...Bien sûr que c'est un salaud mais ce n'est pas en l'insultant que l'on découvrira qui il est... Soupira le garçon aux cheveux verts.

\- D'ailleurs y en a un qui était complice du tueur et l'a laissé faire. Rapella Edgar en lançant un regard noir à Jordan pour obtenir des informations. Le garçon aux cheveux verts ne sut pas comment répondre à cela...Heureusement, Jude rattrapa la situation.

\- Tien! J'ai trouvé une note intéressante à ce propos, je vais vous la lire. Déclara Jude.

 _" Xavier Foster, tué par Paolo Bianchi à l'aide d'une arme des plus banales; un couteau._

 _Xavier connaissait mon identité mais il ne l'a pas révélée. Dans tous les cas il n'avait pas intérêt. S'il s'en sortait vivant sans dévoiler qui j'étais il aurait eu toute la gloire et ses désirs en récompense. Si proche de la fin! Mais je lui ai tout de même fait une promesse. Ne pas tuer son protégé alors je ne le tuerais pas. Quoi que... Ça dépend de mon humeur._  
 _Sachez que Xavier a créé tout ce petit cinéma pour vous éloigner de votre piste principale. Qui commençait à bien partir... Je suis déçu. Vous vous êtes faits avoir comme des débutants! Quoi qu'il en soit ne vous hâtez pas trop dans votre enquête et profitez de votre dernière journée dans mon merveilleux palace. "_

\- Un palace, tu parles...C'est l'enfer plutôt. Râla Axel

\- Xavier a bien bossé pour le tueur. Il aurait dû avoir sa paye avant la fin de leur contrat. Plaisanta Caleb.

\- Ferme là. Dit Jude, On se passera de tes blagues sans intérêts.

\- Okay, okay! Je me tais vraiment cette fois!

\- J'ai d'autres notes mais...ça ne veut rien dire... Dit Jordan.

 _" zeyorc "_  
 _"souv "_  
 _"euq "_  
 _" iulec "_  
 _"sap"_  
 _" tse'n "_  
 _"rueut "_  
 _"el "_

\- Effectivement cela n'a aucun sens. Confirma Edgar

\- Mark, t'en penses quoi? Demanda Jude.

\- ...

\- Mark?

\- ...

\- Bon d'accord. Tu n'es pas décidé à parler pour l'instant.

\- Il est à bout. Dit Axel

\- On l'est tous...J'espère que la journée ce terminera vite... Continua Jude.

 _"Oh oui, elle est bientôt terminée ne t'en fait pas et elle sera belle et bien finie pour l'un d'entre vous dans quelques heures..."_

Plus tard, aux alentours de 23:00, Edgar pensait dans le salon. Il était si triste à l'idée que Paolo les ait quitté mais aussi comment avait-il pu se faire influencer et surtout par qui...C'est vrai quoi ! Il fallait des sortes de pouvoirs ou un don pour faire ça. Il ne connaissait personne sachant pratiquer cela...Quoi que..Si! Il y a-

Voyant quelqu'un approcher, Edgar leva la tête et fut coupé dans sa pensée. Comment est-ce que?!

\- Alors c'était toi! Cria t'il en pointant du doigt la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Qui a dit que c'était moi mon cher Edgar?

\- Je te savais horrible après ce que tu m'as fait subir mais en réalité tu es bel et bien pire...Tu n'es qu'un monstre! S'énerva l'anglais.

\- Ah le bon temps... C'était amusant.

\- Dans tous les cas cela n'amuse que toi!

\- Oh oui, mais pas seulement...

Un tournevis vint transpercer son cou à deux reprises à des endroits mortel. Edgar pu à peine prononcer ses derniers mots qu'il s'écrasa sur le canapé dans sa "chute". La personne qui l'avait tué ria puis s'en alla un peu plus loin.

 _" Mon pauvre Edgar, j'étais obligé de mettre fin à tes jours avant que tu ne me découvre. Mais aussi, pour éviter de te faire souffrir comme auparavant. Ah, dans tous les cas j'ai hâte d'être demain pour mettre mon plan a exécution. "_


	16. Day 7, The End

**Chapitre 15, _Day 7_ : FINAL**

Une fois de plus, je me réveille après avoir horriblement mal dormi. Cela fait une putain semaine que je supporte cette saleté de lit totalement inconfortable. Je me demande bien comment Jude fait pour dormir comme une marmotte sachant qu'à tout instant l'on peut être tué. Je n'ai pas confiance en la règle des "un tué chaque nuits" car il se débrouille toujours pour en avoir une ou deux victime en plus... Je me demande même si on sortira tous vivants d'ici. Enfin en ce qui concerne les derniers ici.

Je ne leur ai pas dit mais j'entends tout depuis cette chambre. Chaque soir, un cri d'agonie traverse mon esprit. A moins que cela ne soit mon imaginaire mais j'en doute.

J'entends ses pas traverser le couloir, monter et descendre les étages. Ils sont légers et précis. Comme si cette personne les calculait de façon à ce qu'ils soient à peine audibles. Ce qui est raté dans mon cas. Car je l'entends et ça me rend fou! J'aimerais tant savoir qui il est, tout comme les autres, pour me venger de ces atrocités qu'ont subit mes défunts camarades... Mais il ne faut pas s'emporter trop vite. Je devais continuer à réfléchir à une quelconque échappatoire. L'ennemi est trop puissant, on ne pourra jamais le battre...Bon, pour l'instant, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à tout ça ! Je parti en soupirant de ma chambre quand soudain, on me sauta dessus.

\- Caleb !

\- Wow! Calme toi! Qu'est-ce qu...,Celui qui m'avait sauvagement attaqué d'un câlin me regarda en pleurs. Bordel, c'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive.

\- E...Edgar...I-il... Continua t'il en reniflant.

\- Jordan, je sais... Il n'est plus.

\- Mais pourquoiiii?! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort à sa place? Il ne le méritait pas! Le garçon aux cheveux verts agrippa mon T-Shirt.

\- Tch, personne ne mérite la mort. Alors ne dit pas ça!

Jordan se tut et lâcha mon vêtement. En essuyant ses larmes, il sorti de sa poche une note froissée qu'il me tendit. Je m'en saisit immédiatement et la lût.

" Utilisez votre dernière clé et osez pénétrer dans mon sombre repère. "

\- La dernière clé... Alors c'est avec cet indice que l'on va devoir trouver la dernière porte, je suppose.

\- Oui. Jordan hocha la tête.

\- Au moins c'est clair, net et précis pas comme ses autres notes. Dit une voix provenant des escaliers du premier étage. Axel descendit les marches pour nous rejoindre.

\- Tien, bonjour suspect numéro 1. Lui répondis-je d'un ton moqueur. Car selon ma théorie des lettres, c'est son prénom qu'on obtient. Même si ,au final, cela ne signifie rien.

\- Bonjour monsieur je sais tout. Continua le blond en restant dans le même ton.

Le capitaine d'Inazuma Japon sorti des escaliers peu après le numéro 10. Il avait encore plus mauvaise mine que d'habitude. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait penser... Certes dans sa grande naïveté, il aurait pu rester insouciant de tous ces horribles meurtres et pourtant... Il a l'air bien plus affecté que n'importe qui.

\- On attend que Jude se réveille pour trouver son foutu repère ? Demandais-je

\- Non, on y va directement. Si on doit y laisser notre peau autant qu'il y ait un survivant. Répondit Axel

\- Mais où dois t'on aller? Dit Jordan

\- Je crois savoir ,S'exclama Mark qui parti aussitôt dans une direction qu'il semblait bien connaître. Nous traversâmes le couloir des chambres, le salon et dans un des recoins de cette immense pièce se trouvait une porte grise, en ferraille.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette porte? Je n'y ai jamais prêté attention auparavant ! Dit Axel surprit.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense c'est la seule porte dont on a plus tellement souvenir. Je me rappelle l'avoir déjà vue...C'était probablement quand on l'a découverte. Déclara Jordan.

Le gardien inséra la clé dans la serrure. La tourna difficilement puis ouvrit la porte qui produit un grincement des plus perçants.

\- Et voilà le tra-,Une dizaine de sorte de pointes noires l'interrompit en le transperçant de part en part puis le traîna dans cette sombre pièce.

Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste?! Je commençais à trembler. J'avais peur. Bien plus peur qu'avant. Rien que de pénétrer en cette pièce me fichait la chair de poule. Mais je devais masquer ma peur et y faire face.  
Ô Capitaine, je vais venir te sauver! Peu importe ce qu'il m'attendais là bas, j'irais te sauver...Du moins j'essayerais...

* * *

 ** _Caleb prit alors son courage à deux mains et entraîna Jordan dans sa course. Tout naturellement Axel se devait de les suivre. Une fois tous les trois dans cette salle plongée dans l'obscurité la porte se referma derrière eux. Un acte prévisible de la part de l'écrivain pour faire monter la tension. Ce qui les attends là bas va les surprendre ou peut être pas. Qui sait..._**

* * *

Des petites lumières s'allumèrent une à une autour de nous. Puis en face de nous se trouvait le cadavre de Mark jonchant le sol, transpercé tout comme Érik l'était ou encore Thor. C'était ignoble. Et pourtant jusque là je ne fus pas surprit du résultat. Même si dans mon extrême naïveté j'avais la foi de sauver Mark... Caleb, calme tes émotions ne laisse rien ressortir... Rien... Je ferma les poings. Pour contenir la rage qu'il y avait en moi et l'exterioriser en l'adressant à la face de l'enfoiré qui nous a tous enfermés ici.

Soudain, la pièce s'alluma entièrement, je fus ébloui par tant de lumière d'un coup. Mes yeux avaient dû mal à discerner la silhouette de mes amis eux aussi dans la même situation que moi.

Après quelques secondes d'adaptation à ce foutu changement d'éclairage je la vis; la silhouette de la personne qui était l'auteur de tous ces massacres. Jordan poussa un cri d'effroi tandis qu'Axel resta neutre. Qui étais-ce?!

Une femme, à l'immense chevelure rousse. Du haut de son crâne se dressaient de fines tentacules dégoulinant de sang ,qu'elle goûtait. Ses yeux étaient rouges écarlates, son regard perçant. Elle était fine, avait la peau vraiment très pâle. Je ne saurais dire si elle ne portait de vêtement mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre bout de tissus sur son corps.

\- Bienvenue dans mon repère ! Dit elle en léchant sa fine ,presque squelettique, main couverte de sang.

\- Alors c'est vous? Demanda Axel d'un ton méfiant.

\- Oui c'est bien moi! L'objet de tous vos désirs de vengeance inutile. La rousse ria.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire... Continua le blond.

\- Ah bon? Tu veux une seconde démonstration ? Répondit elle en adressant un sourire malsain à Axel.

\- Non mais...Je me suis mal exprimé. C'est juste que...Vous, ignoble créature venez de tuer un être cher sous nos yeux et vous l'avez fait exprès... Vous ne ressentez donc rien, c'est alors pour ça que vous avez tué la plupart d'entre nous sans remords!

\- C'est bien, quelle perspicacité ! Elle se mit à applaudir, Bon et si nous jouions à un jeu? Celui qui meurs en dernier à gagné ~

\- Vraiment? Demanda Jordan en sanglot, Non...Je sais que tu peux être une bonne créature! Arrête de tuer qui que se soit...S'il te plait...

\- Je n'ai plus la foi pour ces idioties! Dit elle d'un ton sec. Ses tentacules essayèrent de transpercer Jordan qui esquiva la plupart des coups sauf un qui lui transperça la jambe gauche. Le garçon aux cheveux verts poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Jordan! Je me précipitai sur lui.

Axel profitant de l'inattention de la créature tueuse défonça la porte à coup de tornade de feu. Et s'enfuit avant nous. Je pris Jordan dans mes bras et nous partîmes dans ma chambre.

\- C'est ça fuyez! Sachez que je vous retrouverai et vous tuerais! Cria la rousse aux tentacules.

Je déchira une partie de ma couverture pour lui en faire un bandage. Du moins de quoi stopper l'hémorragie. Jordan gémissait de douleur.

\- Voilà, dis-je en finissant d'enrouler le bout de tissus autours de sa cuisse, Allez! Reste fort Jordan!

\- M-Merci Caleb...Maintenant pars avant que cette horrible femme te retrouve!

\- Non...Et il faut aussi sauver Jude! Je ne partirais pas sans vous!

D'ailleurs, comment faisait t'il pour dormir avec tout ce boucan? Je secouais Jude mais rien à faire son sommeil était plus fort que tout.

\- Putain Jude! Lèves-toi! Lui criais-je.

\- Mh?

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- Caleb, pourquoi tu me crie dessus? Dit le châtain de baillant.

\- On a un petit problème, voir même un gros...Je t'expliquerai plus tard, là on a pas le temps il faut sortir d'ici!

\- Hein?

\- Jordan vient! Lui ordonnais-je

\- Non! Répondit le garçon aux cheveux verts.

\- ...

\- Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, si je ne suis pas mort d'ici là..., Il ria nerveusement, partez devant j'essayerai de vous rattraper.

C'est un pincement au cœur que j'entraina Jude hors du manoir. J'espère que Jordan s'en sortira. Une fois dehors et n'ayant croisé personne dans les couloirs, toujours mains dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cabane à outils.

* * *

 _ **Caleb et Jude entrèrent dans ce petit endroit de bois, l'un prenant une hache l'autre une masse. Des outils avaient disparus il semblerait qu'Axel soit aussi passé par là. Mais pensaient-ils faire face à cette créature munie de tentacules avec de simples outils de jardinage? Jude suivait Caleb sans trop comprendre la menace mais Caleb, lui, savait à quoi il devait s'attendre...**_

* * *

\- Euhh t'es sur qu'avec ça on pourra tuer ce monstre dont tu me parles? Enfin c'est un bien grand mot, mais tu m'as comprit. Demanda le châtain effrayé par la description que lui avait fait Caleb.

\- Non, on ne pourra pas la tuer. Mais au moins essayer de se défendre contre elle... Cette créature est au delà de nos capacités. Mêmes nos super techniques ne serviront pas contre elle! Répondis-je en tenant fermement la hache que j'avais prise en guise d'arme. A vrai dire, je ne sais par quel moyen on pourrait la vaincre...

\- Alors tu nous suggéres de fuir c'est ça?

\- Oui...C'est la seule solution qui me paraît logique à prendre. La question est comment?

\- Et bien tout est entouré de grille et de forêt. Sauf devant le portail, il y a cette immense route que personne ne prend, des gens ne passent que très rarement et ne remarquent probablement pas le manoir. Il n'y a aucune brèche...

\- Alors créons là! Et si on ne peut pas, j'ai un moyen plus simple...

\- Et quelle est ton idée ? Me demanda t-il.

\- Suis moi, Nous retournâmes dans le manoir. Jude me suivait, il doutait de ce que j'avais en tête. Une fois dans la salle, le châtain commença à me poser des milliards de questions. Comme toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de venir ici? Pourquoi tu voulais aller là? On a tout récupéré! Les autres casiers sont fermés, les ouvrir ne servirait à rien franchement à quoi tu pen-

\- Ta gueule. Juste, la ferme ! Je fis signe à mon coéquipier de s'écarter et frappa de toutes mes forces à l'aide de ma hache, dans les casiers. Je les détruisais un a un. Dans certains casiers il y avait des notes notamment deux avec la lettre "A" et la lettre "I" dessus. Sérieusement, elle s'amusait à mettre des voyelles sur des bouts de papiers pour nous embrouiller dans notre enquête. Ma théorie n'était pas valable mais je me devais d'essayer, ça aurait pu marcher. Peu après avoir saccagé toute cette pièce, un bruit métallique vint attiser ma curiosité. Serais-ce l'objet que j'espérais trouver?

\- Ahh...Je vois. C'est ça que tu voulais. Jude tendit sous mon nez un trousseau de clés. Enfin! Nous aurons accès à la porte la plus importante de tout cet endroit !

\- Empressons nous de nous rendre au portail!

\- Et pour Jordan ? Et Axel?

\- J'espère qu'ils pourront nous rejoindre.

Nous sortîmes une fois de plus de cette maudite maison. Sauf que, cette fois, je fus le seul à en sortir indemne.

Jude se fit transpercer par les tentacules de cette horrible femme qui sortit de sa demeure un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle jetta le corps de Jude d'une telle violence qu'il s'écrasa au sol pratiquement en bouille. Argh...C'est immonde de faire ça tout en gardant ce sourire malsain.

\- Oooh mais qu'est-ce que tu tiens là ? Me demanda t'elle l'air de rien tout en s'approchant dangereusement de moi, qui reculait jusqu'au portail.

\- R-Rien te concernant !

\- Oh que si. Cela me concerne. Tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme ça.

Je courus aussi vite que je pus jusqu'au portail. Ce fut une énorme erreur de la part de lui tourner le dos mais je devais y arriver ! Une fois devant le portail, j'inséra la première clé qui venait à moi. Par chance ce fut la bonne. J'ouv- ugh...

Une, deux, trois, des dizaines de tentacules traversèrent mon torse. Je me voyais me vider de mon propre sang face au lieu d'arrivé. J'aurais pu gagner ce "jeu" si je n'avais pas essayé d'aider les autres. J'aurais pu profiter...de mes derniers...instants... de vie..Même si...Je l'aurais regretté...D'avoir été un...connard de ce genre...

J'étais contre le portail. Tombant petit à petit au sol, ne pouvant plus tenir debout. C'est ainsi que je suis mort. Sans avoir pu accomplir tous mes rêves, ni sauvé mes amis. Sans avoir pu au moins, une fois ,en ma pathétique existence, été quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

 _ **Après ces horribles événements, il restait deux protagonistes dont on ne savait rien, Axel et Jordan. Ont-ils survécu? Ou sont-ils morts eux aussi? Vous le saurez, quand la vérité éclatera au grand jour...**_

* * *

 **Et voilà les amis, c'est bel et bien la fin. Mon dieu, j'aurais mis du temps pour l'écrire celle là ! C'est ma plus longue fanfic pour l'instant. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.**

 **Je remercie Senpai de m'avoir grandement aidée pour toute l'histwar. Je remercie mon Écrivaine Folle, Ma chtite Noémie et Dinaé d'avoir enquêté sur cette histwar et de vous être fait menées par le bout du nez. C'était drôle, vos théories m'ont bien fait marrer. Je vous remercie VOUS en général, d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, d'avoir posté des reviews et surtout d'avoir été patients car je suis une catastrophe au niveau de la régularité des chapitres. Mais ça, je pense que vous l'aviez compris depuis tout ce temps. x) Voilà c'est une déclaration d'amour, je vous aimes bande de psychopathes.**

 **En ce qui concerne mon inspiration, je me suis basée sur un principe des plus classiques et qui fonctionne bien c'est le "huis-clos". Du genre Dangan Ronpa, Judge, Doubt, The Witches House, Corpse Party et plein d'autres trucs de ce genre là. Autant dire que je ne suis pas originale après ce qui en est des morts, non plus. Donc je place ici le hashtag #Créativité car j'aime bien Noru-Da et je suis aussi créative que lui. #RéférenceDeQualité**

 ***tousse***

 **Ah oui, pour finir, dans ce pavé (chiant) de fin, je prévois une suite de cette histoire. Elle sera nommée "WTMCH- The Truth", je ferais en sorte que la plupart des mystères de cette histwar soient expliqués là dedans ou emplifiés (A la façon des DLC d'Evil Within x) ).**

 **Bref, Rip nos footballeurs favoris. On les aimait. ;-; #TristesseDeLauteurQuiTueLesPersonnagesQuelleAimeBien**

 **Sur ce j'arrête mes conneries et je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée, peu importe.**

 **Et à tout bientôt pour la suite ou une future fanfic~**

 _[ Écrite par: **LeaAatsu** , Disclaimer: L'univers d'Inazuma Eleven appartient à **Level-5** , __Merci encore de votre support!]_


End file.
